


18 and a Daddy Coda

by Lizzybuggy



Series: 18 and a Daddy [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Parents, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybuggy/pseuds/Lizzybuggy
Summary: What happened after 18 and A daddy? how are Betty, Jughead, Isaac and the twins doing. Read these chapters for a few extra stories on the Jones family.





	1. Advice

16, Isaac was now 16. Jughead couldn’t believe it himself when he looked at the boy who he once used to hold in his arms. A boy that would cry bloody murder whenever his father left his side. And now he was a man. An attractive man too. Betty said over and over again he looked exactly like Jughead did when he was 16. Tall, blue eyes, handsome and a heart of gold. Sure Isaac had his moments, but he was a good boy at heart. He loved his Mom and Dad, and looked after his little brother and sister. Even when they were driving him insane, he still loved them. 

Betty had noticed a change in Isaac over the past couple days. He was more quite than usual. Jughead noticed it too, but said if he was anything like he was as a teenager, just leave him be. He’ll talk when he wants to. And that’s exactly what happened. 

Betty was busy in Jughead’s study, working on a new piece for the Register. A couple years ago, Alice sold the Register to her daughter. Betty was so happy to be her own boss, and loved not being under her Mom anymore. But with being the boss, it came along with more drama and responsibility. It took Betty a few months to deal with the new position, while being a perfect wife and mother. 

“Mom. You free?” Isaac asked knocking on the door. 

Betty sprung her head up, closing her laptop lid. “Yeah sweetie.” Betty smiled.

Isaac sat on the leather sofa Jughead had in the middle of his study. It’s where he loved to write the most, laying on his back with his laptop rested on his legs. “You okay?” Betty asked joining him on the sofa noticing his distance.

“I dunno Mom. I would ask Dad about this, but I thought you could help me.” Isaac said.

Betty looked concerned and confused. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing big. I just ….” Isaac stumbled.

“Just?” Betty asked.

“There’s this girl at school.” Isaac said.

“Ummmm.” Betty smiled. 

“Don’t look at me like that. That’s why I didn’t ask Dad, he always makes fun of me.” Isaac said sounding annoyed.

“look at you like what Isaac? I’m listening. Go on. There’s a girl.” Betty said, straightening her face.

“There’s this girl. Lily. She asked me out to a movie.” Isaac said.

“Do you like her?” Betty asked.

“Yes, oh my god Mom. She is so pretty. And smart.” Isaac smiled.

“Then what’s the problem?” She asked.

“I’ve never been on a date before. What do I do? What do I say?” Isaac asked.

“Just be yourself Isaac. She must like you if she asked you out.” Betty smiled.

“I guess. What if it’s a pity thing?” Isaac asked looking insecure.

“I dunno what it is with you Jones men. You’re Dad is the same. He never realised how much of a catch he was either. I promise you sweetie. It’s not a pity thing. She likes you because you’re sweet, and funny and kind. Just be yourself, and she’ll love you.” Betty said holding onto Isaac’s hand. 

“Thanks Mom.” Isaac said smiling at Betty.

“Take her to Pop’s afterwards, buy her a milkshake. And always be a gentleman.” Betty said.

“Okay.” Isaac said.

“When is the date?” Betty asked.

“Friday.” Isaac smiled back.

“Borrow my car, and good luck.” Betty smiled.

“Thanks Mom.” Isaac smiled giving Betty a quick hug before standing up to leave. “Can you not mention this to Dad? please?” Isaac asked standing at the door. 

“I promise, I won’t tell him.” Betty said smiling back to Isaac. 

 

When Friday approached, Betty handed Isaac her car keys. Making him promise to drive safe. Jughead was returning today, and she was happy all the kids were gone for the night. Isaac would be back at 10.and the twins were both at friend’s houses for sleepovers. She was very excited for Jughead to return. He was still writing for the TV show, but this week was the show’s last week of production. She couldn’t be more thrilled that he would be home more often. 

“Betty?” Jughead yelled as he opened the door, dropping his bags off.

Betty bounced down the stairs. She had the biggest smile on her face. It had been over 2 weeks since she saw him last. The longest they’d spent apart since they got together. She ran into his arms, pulling him close into a hug, pinning him against the wall. 

“I’ve missed you.” Betty said pressed into his body. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Jughead whispered back, placing a hot and heavy kiss onto her lips. 

“You are never leaving for that long again.” Betty said pulling from his hot embrace. 

“Good thing the show’s over then huh?” Jughead smiled.

“You’ve said that before. Then…” Betty said.

“No, this is the end. I’m done being away from you and the kids.” Jughead smiled. 

Jughead loved his job. He loved turning his book into a tv show. But once the who got into it’s 3rd season, they needed him in LA more often. A couple days a few months turned into a week every month. And he couldn’t say no. But now he was done. The show was over, and he was happy to be back in Riverdale for good. 

“You hungry?” Betty asked pulling him onto the sofa.

“I’m hungry for you.” Jughead smiled.

“Okay Romeo. Chill. I saved you some dinner if you want.” Betty said.

“I ate on the plane, but I can always eat.” Jughead smiled at Betty who rolled her eyes and wandered off into the kitchen, bringing him back a plate of lasagne. 

“Ahh, so good. I’ve missed your cooking.” Jughead said taking a bite. Betty poured them both a glass of wine, Betty cuddling in with him. 

“Where are the kids?” Jughead asked.

“Twins are at sleepovers and back Sunday. And Isaac is out.” Betty said, keeping Isaac’s whereabouts a secret.

“So no kids for a few hours?” Jughead smiled.

“Yes.” Betty smiled back. 

“Good. I wanna talk about something. Something that I hope doesn’t get interrupted.” Jughead said placing the empty plate on the coffee table staring back at a worried looking Betty.

“If this is you leaving again, I don’t want to talk about it. I’m not letting you leave.” Betty said wrestling her head into his neck.

“No, I told you. No more jobs that make me be away from my family. Not again.” Jughead said pulling Betty from him.

“Why an I nervous?” Betty asked as Jughead held onto her hands. 

“I want us, to have another baby,” Jughead smiled.

“Yeah, right.” Betty laughed, assuming he was joking. Jughead wasn’t laughing. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Yes. I want us to have another baby.” Jughead said again.

“Jug. You can’t be serious? Isaac is nearly in college. The twins start high school in a year fews, you really want another kid?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” He responded.

“I’m just getting my career back on track after the kids took me away from my work. And now you want me to go back to being a full time Mom?” Betty asked.

“Not exactly. I love that you’re back at work. I don’t want you to give up your dreams again. Not after I’ve lived mine. Let me be the full time parent. You work. I’ll raise the kid this time.” Jughead suggested.

“Jug. Your serious?” Betty asked. 

“Deadly serious.” Jughead smiled back. “I’ve done it before. With Isaac. Before you came back.”

“That was different, you were 18. What if I’m too old to have a baby again?” Betty asked.

“Betts. Your only 34, not 60.” Jughead laughed.

“You really want this don’t you?” She asked, warming up to the idea. 

“More than anything.” Jughead responded. “We can at least try.”

“We can try, but if nothing happens for a few months I wanna stop. I don’t want to be like Archie and Veronica. Still trying to conceive after 10 years.” Betty said.

“Is that a yes?” Jughead smiled from ear to ear. 

“If you promise me you’ll be a stay at home Dad.” Betty smiled back.

“Yes.?” Jughead said pulling Betty closer to him.

“Yes.” Betty responded and Jughead pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips softly. “Does that mean we can start tonight?”

“It might take a few weeks till I’m off the pill, but we can try now. Why not?” Betty smiled back kissing him again.

“I love you so much.” Jughead smiled.

“I love you too.” Betty smiled back, straddling Jughead has she kissed him. They were both startled when they heard the door open. 

“Seriously Mom and Dad.” They heard Isaac say looking at Betty sitting on Jughead. 

“Sorry Isaac.” Betty said, sliding off Jughead’s lap. “How was tonight?” She asked.

“Did you tell him?” Isaac asked looking angry, as Jughead was still smiling.

“What no!” Betty said.

“Tell me what?” Jughead asked, confused.

“I didn’t tell him. I promise.” Betty said. 

“Now you have to tell me.” Jughead asked looking back and forth from Betty and Isaac.

“I had a date okay,” Isaac said.

“A date? Ohhhhh.” Jughead smiled.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I’m going to bed.” Isaac said throwing his hands up in anger, before storming up the stairs. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead asked Betty, once they hear Isaac’s door slam.

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell you.” Betty said.

“Since when do you keep secrets?” Jughead asked, teasing. 

“Since you make fun of him whenever he mentions girls.” Betty smiled.

“Not always.” Jughead said.

“Yes, always.” Betty said leaving Jughead on the sofa, alone. 

 

Jughead made him way up the stairs, dropping off his bags in the bedroom door. And then quietly knocking on Isaac’s door. “Bud, can I come in?” Jughead asked.

“Sure.” Isaac said from inside the room.

“I’m sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Jughead said as Isaac was sitting on his bed.

“I’m sorry I overreacted Dad.” Isaac responded.

Jughead walked over to Isaac’s bed, sitting at the foot of the bed. “I just wanna tell you, you can also come to me for help. With anything. Girls, homework. Anything.” Jughead smiled.

“I know. Thanks.” Isaac smiled back.

“So how did it go?” Jughead asked.

“It went okay.” Isaac responded.

“Okay?” Jughead asked, knowing he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“It was going well. We went to Pop’s to have some milkshakes. But then I dropped her home, and then it got weird.” Isaac said.

“What do you mean got weird?” Jughead asked.

“She leaned in to kiss me, and I froze. I didn’t know what to do.” Isaac said, shaving at the memory.

“Do you like her?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, so much. I just got nervous.” Isaac said.

“I dunno if I’ve ever told you about me when I was 16. I was in love with Betty. But she didn’t know it. I was too scared of rejection. So I did nothing. Didn’t say or do anything.” Jughead explained. “I always regretted it. Everyday. It wasn’t until I had some dutch courage that I could finally let her know how I felt. I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did. If I had said something earlier. Me and Betty might of been together earlier. So don’t be afraid to tell this girl how you feel. Do you really like her?” Jughead asked.

“I do. She is so beautiful, and smart and funny. I really like her Dad.” Isaac said.

“Then tell her that. Forget about your curfew, go back to her house. And tell her you really like her, and give her a kiss.” Jughead said.

“You think so?” Isaac asked.

“Yes. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did when it comes to love.” Jughead smiled as Isaac jumped out of the bed, running out the door before saying a quick “Thank you.” To Jughead.

Jughead smiled, watching Isaac jump in Betty’s car, still in his pj’s. He made his way to his and betty’s bedroom, and started to unpack his bags.

“Did I hear my car?” Betty asked coming from the ensuite. 

“I told Isaac to go kiss that girl he likes.” Jughead smiled.

“I’m confused.” Betty asked.

“I told him not to make the same mistakes I did when I was 16. I loved this beautiful blond, but I was too scared she didn’t feel the same so I said nothing.” Jughead smiled from ear to ear.

Betty smiled back, putting her book back onto the bedside table. “I wonder what our life would be like if you said something.” Betty smiled.

“I wouldn’t have Isaac.” Jughead said.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you never told me.” Betty smiled.

“Maybe. I just don’t want him to be the stupid boy I once was.” Jughead said, sitting on at the foot of the bed.

Betty crawled over the bed, kneeling behind Jughead wrapping her arms around his neck, placing kisses on his neck.

“What we talked about before, I hope I wasn’t pushing you. I don’t want to have another baby if you don’t want one. You’re the one who has to do all the hard work.” Jughead smiled turning around to face Betty.

“I want another baby Jughead. I was actually thinking about this the other day. But I never thought you wouldn’t want another one. So I forgot about it.” Betty said.

“What made you think of having another baby?” Jughead asked.

“The other day Isaac came to me, asking for advice on girls. Once he left, I thought to myself. He’s getting so old. He’s not a boy anymore. He’s a man. In 2 years he will be in college. And the twins will be at high school like you said. And I felt sad.” Betty explained linking her fingers with Jughead’s. “I love that the kids look after themselves now, but I miss it. I miss them needing me.”

“You really want to do this?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, I really want to do this.” Betty smiled back scooting closer to him.

“We’re really gonna try for a baby?” Jughead asked smiling.

“No time like the present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like more stories like this. I have already started on chapter 2 that takes place 6 months after this chapter, and it's gonna be dramatic. 
> 
> Remember to follow me on tumblr bettycooperxjones


	2. Blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…. um. It was the hospital. They said Dad is there.” Isaac replied.
> 
> “The hospital? Why is he there? Is he okay?” Betty asked, worry covering her face.
> 
> “I dunno. They just said he had a car accident, and he’s in the ER. They didn’t say how bad it was.”

One try, and that’s all it took. Betty was pregnant, and Jughead couldn’t be more thrilled. Isaac just rolled his eyes at the news, while the twins were also excited. Diego was excited to be a big brother. The only bad thing with the news of a new baby, was that the house was too small. Sure Isaac would be moving out in a year and a half to go to college. But that was too far away, and the baby was coming. The Jones family moved to a big farm house just on the outskirts of Riverdale. Jughead got to keep his study, and each kid would get their own room. No one was more excited about this than Harper. She was getting sick of having to share a room with her twin brother. The farm house perfect. 

Betty was now 6 months pregnant, and she and Jughead decided to find out the sex of the baby this time round. Betty was excited to have another boy, but Jughead was a little disappointed it wasn’t a girl. Harper was such a Daddy’s girl, but she was turning into a teenager and wanted to spend less and less time with him. His heart broke when she demanded Jughead drop them off at school a couple blocks from the school. Even though he was a published author, and everyone in Riverdale loved him. He still managed to embarrass her all the time. It killed Jughead. That his only daughter was embarrassed of him. 

Betty loved having Jughead home. It had been 6 months since he returned from his last visit to LA. She loved coming home from work, and finding him cooking dinner or in his study typing away on his laptop working on a new book. She even managed to rope him into writing a couple articles for the register.

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. Betty had just gotten home from work, expecting to see Jughead, but he wasn’t home. He messaged her earlier saying he wouldn’t be able to pick up the twins from school, so he asked Isaac to do that. Betty thought nothing of it. It was their wedding anniversary at the weekend, and Betty assumed he was planning that. He always did something big, this year was no exception. 

Betty started on dinner, waving hi to the twins that ran past her on their way to their bedrooms. “Isaac. Thanks for picking up the twins.” Betty smiled as Isaac walked in. 

“No problem Where’s Dad?” Isaac asked.

“I think he’s out in town. He should be back soon.” Betty replied.

“I need to talk to him about something.” Isaac said dropping his school bag off, and biting into a apple.

“You need my help?” Betty asked.

“It’s just a creative writing assignment, I just wanted Dad to read over what I’ve written.” Isaac smiled.

“You know, I was your Dad’s first editor when we were teenagers. I can help you.” Betty asked.

“No offences Mom, but Dad is a published author.” Isaac giggled. Betty smiled back, knowing he was joking. Isaac rummaged through his bag, handing Betty his paper. 

Betty started to read the paper when her phone rang. “That’s probably your Dad. Can you answer it?” Betty asked planting herself onto a sofa, still reading.

“Sure.” Isaac said picking up the phone, and wandering down the hall. “Hello.” He answered.

Betty flicked through the paper, picking up her pen and writing on it with some notes. She handed it back to Isaac once he returned. “It’s good Isaac. Just a few things.”

“Mom. That wasn’t Dad.” Isaac said.

“Who was it?” She asked confused by his frown, and white like complexion.

“I…. um. It was the hospital. They said Dad is there.” Isaac replied.

“The hospital? Why is he there? Is he okay?” Betty asked, worry covering her face.

“I dunno. They just said he had a car accident, and he’s in the ER. They didn’t say how bad it was.” Isaac said placing a hand on Betty’s arm.

“Are you sure?” Betty asked, not wanting to believe Isaac.

“Yes. We have to go to the hospital.” Isaac said, pacing around Betty.

“Stay here. He’s probably okay. Look after the twins okay, don’t tell them where I’ve gone. No point scaring them. Just …. Finish dinner. I’ll call you when I know more.” Betty said. She was breathing slowly, trying not to jump to conclusions. She picked up her bag, and walked out the door and jumped into her car. 

Betty drove slowly to the hospital, she dialled Jughead over and over again, but no answer. She saw flashing lights down the main street, slamming on the breaks when she saw his car. The front of the car was smashed, there were fire trucks and police everywhere. Blood painted all over the side of his car. Tears rolled down Betty’s cheeks. 

“No, he’s okay. He has to be.” She mumbled to herself, driving past.

Betty quickly drove to the hospital, parking and running inside to the reception area. 

“I’m looking for my husband. Forsythe Jones. I got a call that he was here. Is he here?” Betty asked.

The nurse looked through the computer screen, finding his name. “He’s been taken to emergency surgery.” The nurse said.

“Is he okay? Can I see him please? I need to see him, please let me see him.” Betty demanded, crying as she pleaded with the nurse her fingers tapping on the counter. 

“I can’t let you see him. But I’ll have a doctor come talk to you soon. Take a seat. Is there anyone you’d like me to call?” The nurse asked.

“I need to know it’s him. Please. How do I know it’s him?” Betty demanded again, refusing to believe her husband was hurt.

The nurse looked around her desk, handing Betty a paper bag. “These are his belongings. Do these belong to your husband?” Betty opened the bag, pulling out a t-shirt of his, followed by a pair of jeans that were covered in blood, and had been cut open. More tears streamed down her face when she pulled out a small plastic bag, in it was his wedding ring. Betty fell apart, she fell to the floor. Not caring about her, or her unborn baby’s safety as she fell into a crumbled mess on the floor. The nurse rushed from the desk, pulling Betty from the floor carrying her to a set of chairs. 

“Mrs Jones. I’ll get the ER doctor to come talk to you soon. Is there anyone you would like me to call?” She asked.

“His Dad. FP Jones, can you call him.” Betty asked, hiccupping through her tears. 

“I’ll call him. Just sit here. I’ll bring you something to drink? Would you like a tea, or some water?” The nurse asked. 

Betty didn’t respond. She felt as if her whole world was falling apart. The nurse handed her the bag of Jughead’s belongs again, she hugged them tight. Refusing to let them go. She placed his ring onto one of her fingers twisting it as she cried. “He has to be okay, he has to be okay.” Betty said over and over again, one hand rubbing along the bump on her stomach. “Your Daddy has to be okay.” Betty said as she could feel the kicking inside her causing her to cry more. Her phone buzzed over and over, she pulled it out from her bag, it was Isaac. She didn’t know what to say to him, so she ignored it. 

“Betty.” She heard a voice say. She turned to see FP running towards her. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know. He….. he has to be okay right? He can’t die?” She asked looking up at a scared looking FP tears staining her face. He didn’t know how to respond. They both sat on the chairs, FP holding onto Betty’s hand. 

They both sat there, staring off into the distance. Neither of them talking. The only sound, being the sniffles from Betty’s tears. Betty felt like her heart was in her stomach. Her world was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

“Mrs Jones.” Betty snapped her head up to a man in a white coat walking towards her. Betty shot up, FP following her.

“Yes. I’m Mrs Jones.” She said.

“Your husband Mrs Jones. He’s not doing too well. He was brought in about 2 hours ago. He had been in a car accident, and unfortunately he took most of the impact. I am the ER doctor, and when he came in his was unconscious. Straight away we could see he has a broken leg. A piece of metal impaled him in the thigh, he also has some broken ribs. The main concern was the head injury. He has take a pretty big knock to the head. That is why he is in surgery. We found some bleeding on the brain, caused from the accident. I don’t want to sugar coat it Mrs Jones, but it’s not looking good.” The doctor said, placing his head onto Betty’s.

“But he’ll be okay right? He can survive this?” Betty asked, her breathing becoming heavy and slow.

“There usually a 40% chance from past experience Mrs Jones. But I am not his surgeon.” The doctor responded.

“What does that mean?” An angry FP butted in.

“Look sir. Mr Jones is fighting for his life right now. And we are trying out best to help him. I will update you again soon.” The doctor said, leaving both FP and Betty still in shock. 

“What do I do? I can’t do this without him.” Betty said, rubbing her belly again.

“You won’t have to okay. He will survive this. You and I both know Jughead is a fighter.” FP said, pulling Betty into a hug.

“Mom!” A voice yelled from behind her. Betty spun around to see Isaac, along with Harper and Diego running after him.

‘What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!” Betty said, wiping the tears from her face.

“You weren’t answering my calls. Is Dad okay? Can we see him?” Isaac asked.

Betty froze. How would she tell her kids that Jughead might not live. FP stepped in. “He’s in surgery kid. It’s not looking good.” FP said guiding Isaac and the twins to the chairs across the room.

“Is he gonna die?” Harper asked.

“I don’t know.” Betty said.

“We need to think happy thoughts okay. Your Dad is strong. Remember that.” FP said to Harper who had tears running down her face.

“Mom?” Harper asked looking at Betty.

“I can’t do this. This is why I wanted you to leave them at home, this is bad enough without you all hounding me.” Betty snapped, looking at Isaac.

“Mom, please. I’m sorry.” Isaac said, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

“Daddy is strong. He will be okay. I know that.” Harper said, smiling at her brothers.

“You don’t know that.” Betty said, her voice turning harsh and cold.

“Betty.” FP said.

“No. The doctor said he might not survive this. He could die.” Betty said.

“No! He will be okay.” Harper said, faking a smile.

“Me might not. And you can think about the last thing you said to him. About how you were embarrassed of him, asking him to drop you off at school a few blocks away. Think about that. How you treated him like crap when all he does is try to be the best father he can be.” Betty said, anger filling her voice as more tears fell from Harper’s eyes.

“Mom. I didn’t mean to.” Harper said.

“Do you know how much it hurt him? Huh. He was devastated. That his own daughter would treat him like that. So you remember that because he is probably going to die. And those were the last words you said to him.” Betty said with a mean look on her face, looking at her terrified looking children. 

Betty turned and stormed away, holding her hand over her face as she ran trying to soften the cries she was making. FP stood up to follow her, but Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go.” He said following Betty.

Isaac stumbled around the whole hospital looking for Betty. It was like she disappeared. He went outside, he needed some fresh air, and that’s where he found her. Sitting on the edge of the docking bay, her legs dangling over the edge. Isaac slowly walked u to her, crouching behind her and wrapping his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Mom.” He said. Betty ran her hands over his that were still locked around her waist, her breathing still heavy. 

“What can I do? I need to do something.” Isaac asked still hugging her.

“There’s nothing you can do Isaac. There’s nothing anyone can do.” Betty replied.

“He will survive this Mom. I know he will.” Isaac said.

“How do you know that?” She asked.

“Because Dad is a fighter. You know that.” Isaac said.

Betty couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face. She turned to face Isaac, he was crying too. “I’m sorry for what I said before. I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what is gonna happen Isaac, but if the bad does happen, I’m gonna need your help.” Betty said.

“I will always be here to help you Mom.” Isaac said, giving Betty another hug. 

 

It had been over a hour since the doctor last came to see Betty and FP. Betty and Isaac both made their way back to the others. FP had called Archie who was waiting with the kids. “Mrs Jones.” The new doctor said walked towards them. This doctor was different. He was wearing a face mask, and was just wearing scrubs. Betty walked towards him, asking everyone else to stand back.

“Mrs Jones. I am your husbands surgeon. It went well. I was able to stop to brain bleeding. But there is a lot of swelling. He will be in the ICU. We have placed him in a coma. We need the swelling to go down before we can pull him out of it. That could take a day or two.” The doctor explained.

“Can I see him?” Betty asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry but the ICU can only have 1 person at a time. Everyone else will have to stay here.” The doctor said looking at the clan that was behind Betty.

The doctor led Betty down the hall, stopping outside the door. “I don’t want to scare you, but there are a lot of machines. He’s pretty beaten up too. Just be prepared. Try talking to him. He can still hear you.” He said. Betty nodded, and he opened the door. 

Betty walked forward, seeing Jughead lying on the bed. Many machines hooked up to him, and the doctor wasn’t lying. He had a bandage on his half of his head, bruises all over his arms and face. Betty walked up to him, sitting on the chair beside his bed. Betty ran her hand over his hair, seeing where they had shaved some of it. “Jug, what happened?” She whispered to him, tears falling uncontrollably. She linked her fingers with his hand, rubbing her thumb over his hand. Betty stared at him, she could feel her heat breaking.

Betty sat there for a while, just staring at him, their hands still linked together. Her tears started to dry, and she felt numb. Betty’s other hand fell to her belly, rubbing it as she felt the baby kicking. She moved closer to the bed, placing his hand on her belly, with her hand holding it in place. “I need you here Juggie. I can’t do this alone. I can’t have this baby without you by my side. Please, fight. I need you.” Betty whispered looking at his sleeping face. 

“Mom.” She heard Isaac say from the door. Betty looked up to see Isaac, his eyes darting from her to his Dad. “There’s a policeman here, he wants to talk to you.” Isaac said.

“Umm. okay. Can you sit here? I don’t want him to be alone.” Betty asked as Isaac walked in swapping with Betty. “The doctor said talking helps.” Betty said quietly before she walked out the door. 

“Hi Dad.” Isaac said, unsure of what to say.

Betty walked down the hall, locating a policeman that was talking to FP. “Sir, this is his wife. Betty.” FP said.

“Mrs Jones.” The policeman smiled.

“Isaac said you needed something.” Betty asked.

“Yes. I just wanted to let you know what happened.” The policeman said. “Can we take a seat?” He asked pointing to the chairs. 

“FP, can you take the twins somewhere. Get them some food. Please.” Betty said, faking a smile to FP who nodded and walked away with them. “So what happened?” Betty turned back to the man.

“Your father in law told me you saw the aftermath of the accident.” He said, Betty nodded her mind going back to seeing the mess Jughead’s car was in. “The man that hit your husband, crossed the centre line. Mr Jones couldn’t swerve, so had no choice but to hit the oncoming car. It looks like your husband was worse off. The other driver was in a bigger car. He walked away from the accident. But I just want you to know we found him. And like we assumed he was intoxicated.”

“What? He was hit by a drunk driver?” Betty asked, her anger spiking.

“Yes. Don’t worry we have him in jail, he’s awaiting the judge.” He explained.

“I want to press charges. He doesn’t deserve to walk free.” Betty said.

“I understand.” He said standing. “I will be in contact again soon.”

“Thank you.” Betty said, still trying to wrap her brain around the whole thing.

“Also. Your husbands car is a wreck. But one of the officers found this.” He said, reaching into his bag to pull a beautiful wrapped gift. “I think it’s for you.”

“Thank you.” Betty smiled, receiving the present, staring at it. 

Betty fiddled with the bow, unsure weather to open it or not. She tucked it under her arm, and went back to Jughead where she found Isaac running out the door. 

“Isaac!” Betty yelled.

“I can’t do this Mom.” Isaac said, tears down his face.

“Can’t do what?” She asked.

“I can’t sit here, and watch him and do nothing. I feel so useless.” Isaac said. 

Betty pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. “We need to be strong. You were so strong before. What happened?”

“Look at him Mom. He’s a mess. He might not ever recover. I can’t live without him. He’s the only person who has stuck by me through everything. The thought that he might not see me graduate high school, or college. That he won’t be at my wedding, or meet his grandchild. I just can’t.” Isaac said, more tears rolling.

“I know Isaac. It’s tough. But we can’t give up okay. We can’t.” Betty said hugging Isaac again.

 

It had been over a week. A week since Betty saw him open his eyes. A week since she had a conversation with him. He was in a induced coma for 3 days. On day 4 they took him out of it, it was now up to him. But he still wasn’t awake. Hopes of him waking up diminishing day by day. 

It seemed that everyone in Riverdale had been to the hospital to see him. Betty never left the hospital, everyone starting to worry about her, and her health. 

“Betty, it’s been a week. Your tired. Just go home for a few hours, get some sleep. We’ll be here with him if something happens.” FP tried to concise her. 

“No. I’m not leaving his side.” She said. 

“Betty it’s not just you. You need to take care of that baby too. Jughead wouldn’t want you to put the babies life in danger for him.” Archie said.

“The baby is fine. I’m eating, I’m sleeping. Just leave me be.” She bit back yelling at everyone. 

“Betty, you’re bleeding.” Archie said, looking down.

Betty looked down, blood ran down her leg. Her heart dropped, before she fell to the floor in tears. “No, no. This isn’t happening.” She screamed.

“Can we get some help please.” FP yelled gripping onto Betty’s arms. 

A nurse rushed over, helping Betty stand and placing her in a wheelchair. 

“I can’t lose this baby. I can’t. Jughead will be so upset.” She said over and over again.

FP followed her and the nurse. Standing by her bed as a doctor examined her. Betty couldn’t control her emotions. It had been a tough week for her, she couldn’t deal with anything else happening.

“I want to do a scan to make sure. But I think it’s just some spotting. This can be normal. I think the stress you’re under isn’t helping.” The doctor said.

“He’s okay?” Betty asked.

“I think he is good. Let me just do a scan to be safe.” The doctor smiled at Betty.

“I’ll leave to be.” FP said starting to walk.

“Please, don’t leave.” Betty said holding onto FP’s hand. 

The doctor returned, preforming the scan. “Look, everything is good. You have a healthy looking baby.” The doctor said showing them both the scan.

Betty smiled, happy the baby was okay. This time, happy tears fell from her eyes. 

“Betty, you need to look after yourself okay. You haven’t have a good night sleep in over a week. Stay here, just sleep. I’ll come by if something happens with Jug.” FP said.

“Okay.” Betty smiled back, knowing he was right. 

 

More days passed, and nothing new was happening. All hope of Jughead waking up was lost. Betty tried her best to be positive.

“When are you going to open that?” Veronica asked pointing to the present the policeman gave Betty earlier. It was still in Jughead’s room, unopened.

“I can’t bear myself to open it.” Betty replied as she sat by Jughead’s bed, holding onto his hand. 

“Why not. It’s for you. Read the label.” Veronica said.

“I know, but I want to open it with him.” Betty said.

“He might not wake up. Are you just going to never open it?” Veronica asked.

“Ronnie.” Archie said, looking angrily at Veronica.

“Open it. The anticipation is killing me.” Veronica said.

“I can’t. Not until he’s awake.” Betty said back, her annoyance with Veronica growing. 

“Betty. Come on.” Veronica asked again.

“No, just stop it. I’m not opening it.” Betty said yelling back.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Veronica said.

 

“Jug, please. I really need you to wake up. I’m losing all hope.” Betty said. Everyone had gone home. Betty was alone with him, refusing to leave his side. The nurse’s had brought in a bed for Betty. Because no matter how hard everyone tried, she wasn’t leaving him.

“I”m losing hope that I won’t ever hear your voice again, or see those beautiful blue eyes. I don’t think I could bear it Jughead. Not having you in my life. Not waking up to you holding me. Never seeing you smile. The thought that this baby might not ever get to meet you kills me Jughead. I need you, this baby needs you. Isaac, Harper and Diego need you. Your Dad, Archie even Veronica needs you. Please wake up. I can’t do anything without you.” Betty said, crying again. “God, I didn’t even know a person could cry this much.” 

“Me neither.” Betty looked up and saw Isaac at the door.

“You should be at home.” Betty said wiping her tears.

“I wanted to be here. I needed to be here. I can’t sleep anyway.” Isaac said sitting next to Betty.

“You okay?” Betty asked.

“Not really.” Isaac said. “It’s been 2 weeks Mom. I don’t think he’s waking up.”

“Don’t say that.” Betty said, sounding angry.

“I’m being realistic.” Isaac said.

“You need to be optimistic.” Betty said.

“It’s hard to be optimistic.” Isaac said.

“i know Isaac. I know. But I won’t give up. And your Dad hasn’t too. Not yet.” Betty said.

“I miss him. I’ve never gone this long without talking to him. Even when he was on his trips to LA, he would always call me everyday. I remember when I was a kid. And he would leave me with you, or Granddad or Archie for the night. And he would come home, and no matter if he was in a bad, or angry mood he would always come through the door, hug me and make me feel like I was king of the world. He would always ask me how my day was. Make me explain everything I did when he was gone. And it seemed like he actually cared.” Isaac’s eyes filled with tears remembering. “Even those time I did something bad, he would yell at me. Send me to my room. Then 5 minutes later he would check up on me. Make sure I knew he wasn’t mad, or angry at me. He is the best Dad I could ever want. And I don’t want to imagine a world where he isn’t in it anymore.” Isaac said.

“Your Dad loves you. Don’t tell your bother or sister, but I think you’re his favourite.” Betty smiled.

“No, he loves Harper the most. Even though she’s a bitch to him.” Isaac said.

“No. I don’t think so. He loves you all. But it was just you and him for the first few years of your life. You two have a connection that no one else has. He was so protective of you. I don’t know if you remember but when you were 6. You fell at school, broke your arm. When your Dad got the call, he dropped everything he was doing, and rushed to your side. Screaming at the school for letting you get hurt of their watch. That’s the kind of man he is.” Betty explained.

“He’s a good Dad.” Isaac said.

“He is. The thing I miss the most is, not how kind he is. Or how protective or generous. It’s that fact that I might not ever see his eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that make me feel like a million dollars. The idea that I won’t see them again kills me.” Betty said. “I don’t want to live in a world without those eyes staring back at me.”

 

Betty retreated to the bed in the corner of the room. She needed sleep. Isaac promised to stay with Jughead, holding his hand. And talking to him nonstop. When he ran out of things to say, he just read the newspaper to him.

Sleep came quickly for Betty for the first time in nearly 2 weeks. She had been asleep for a few hours when she was shaken awake by Isaac.

“Mom, Mom. Wake up.” She said.

“What’s happening?” She asked.

“It’s Dad.” Isaac said. Betty opened her eyes seeing people rushing in, crowding around her husband. 

“Mrs Jones. I’m gonna need to to leave.” A doctor shouted.

“But …. but.” She asked, too tired to argue her and Isaac stepped into the hall as the door shut behind them.

The could hear nothing. Both getting more and more anxious as time went on. The door swung open, and people rushed back into the hall. 

“Mrs Jones. Can you come in please.” Betty heard a voice say. She couldn’t read the faces of the nurses. She slowly walked into the room, locking eyes with Jughead.

“Hi beautiful.” A sleepy looking Jughead smiled at her.

“Oh my god.” Betty yelled, rushing to his side, not losing eye contact with him. She ran her fingers of his face, smiling as he looked straight into her eyes. “You’re awake?” She asked.

“Yes.” He smiled back, causing Betty to cry out of happiness, and placing her hands over her eyes stepping away from him.

“Betts.” Jughead said confused.

Betty couldn’t say anything, just crying and looking straight at him. Eventually Isaac walked into the room, and he had the exact same reaction to the sight of his father awake, and smiling back at him.

“You’re …. You are okay?” Isaac asked running to wrap his arms around Jughead. Jughead accepting the hug, and patting Isaac on the back. “You have no idea what we’ve been through. I can’t believe you’re awake.” Isaac said.

“I’ll leave you guys alone. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The doctor said smiling. 

Betty stood in the corner of the room, staring, watching and crying. “Betty.” Jughead asked again. She shook her head, unable to say anything. “Betty, come here please.” He asked. 

Betty slowly walked over to him. Jughead extending his hand, Betty held it still crying. “I thought … I lost …you.” She said hiccuping as she talked.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He joked.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Betty smiled back at him, running her hand over the curl that fell over his eyes. “Ever.”

“How are you? Baby okay?” Jughead asked.

“Yep. Good.” Betty smiled, not wanting to tell him about what happened a few days earlier.

“Tell him.” Isaac said, outing Betty.

“What happened? Is the baby okay?” Jughead asked, moving his hand to her belly.

Betty shot back a look of anger at Isaac. “It was nothing. Baby is fine.” Betty said.

“She started to bleed.” Isaac said.

“What happened?” Jughead asked frowning.

“She was too busy worrying about you, that she didn’t take care of herself.” Isaac said.

“Betty. You’re carrying precious cargo remember. You need to take care of yourself. Don’t worry about me. I was always going to come back to you. I didn’t want our last conversation to be you telling me to go away.” Jughead smiled.

“You did wake me up at 5am.” Betty giggled, smiling from ear to ear for the first time in weeks.

“I’m gonna go call the twins and Granddad. Let them know you’re awake.” Isaac said, walking out the door.

Betty started at Jughead. She still couldn’t believe he was awake, looking back at her. Tears falling again as Jughead squeezed her hand. “Hey, no more tears.” He smiled.

“I’m sorry. It’s just. I thought I lost you.” Betty said.

“I’m still here Betty. I promised you I would never leave you.” Jughead replied, looking across the room. Smiling at the present he had brought for her sitting on a shelf. "You found it?"

"What?" Betty asked confused.

"The present. You didn't open it?" He asked.

"Oh. I didn't want to open it without you." She smiled.

"How long have I been asleep for? did I miss out anniversary?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. You missed it." Betty smiled.

"Open it." He said.

"I don't have your's on me." Betty said.

"I don't need one. You have already given me a gift." Jughead smiled rubbing her belly again.

Betty retreated across the room, picking up the box. "You know when you were asleep, Veronica tried to open it." Betty giggled.

"It will mean nothing to her. There's no diamonds or expensive jewelry." Jughead smiled.

Betty smiled back at him, unwrapping the present, unravelling the bow and opening the lid. "What is it?" She asked pulling out a book.

"It's our story. Read it." Jughead asked as Betty read the back.

"Single father puts his heart on the line to let the girl of his dreams know he's been in love with her for 15 years." Betty smiled as she read the synopsis aloud. "This is the novel you've been writing?"

"Yes." Jughead smiled. "You like it?"

"I do. But I know how it ends." Betty smiles.

"There's still a lot to be written."


	3. Forgiveness and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, it’s not okay.” Betty said, not able to stay quite.
> 
> “Betts. Don’t.” Jughead whispered.
> 
> “No. He needs to know what he did. You nearly killed him. You nearly took away the father to 3 children, and another on the way.” Betty said, rubbing her belly.
> 
> “I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean……” George said.
> 
> “I don’t care that you’re sorry. My husband will forgive you because he is a good man. But you have no fucking idea the hell I and his family went through. I had to endure 2 weeks of not knowing if the man I love more than anyone else in the world would ever wake it. And if he did wake up if he would ever be the same. We were lucky, because he is fine. But I will not accept your apology. And you can go to hell you piece of scum.”

After another week in the hospital, Jughead was given the all clear to go home. Thew news of Jughead being okay speed quickly around town, and everyone was by to see him. Jughead was elated to be going home. He was sick of his hospital bed, and everyone crowded around him, looking at him and treating him like he was glass. Betty on the other hand was no so happy. She was still scared for him, was sure something bad might happen once he got home. He needed crutches for his broken leg, and pills for headaches that Jughead would be more likely to get because of his head injury. All the kids came to the hospital to pick Jughead up, all so happy their father was alive and well. 

“Since you can’t walk up the stairs very well, you’ll have to sleep in the spare room.” Betty said as they both walked into the house. 

“I’ll sleep anywhere as long as you’re snuggled up with me.” Jughead smiled back to Betty. 

“As much as I’ll miss our king size bed, I think I miss cuddling with you. It’s been 3 weeks. There was no room for me on the hospital bed, especially with this belly.” Betty smiled pointing to her growing belly. 

“Your not that big Betty. Not as big as you were with the twins.” Jughead smiled placing a hand on Betty’s stomach causing Betty to smile.

“Are you okay? Any headaches?” Betty asked as she guided him to the sofa.

“No, I’m fine Betty. No headaches.” Jughead smiled back pulling her close to him.

Betty snuggled close to him, resting her head onto his shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too Betts.” Jughead said kissing the top of Betty’s head.

“I was worried that you wouldn’t come home at all.” Betty said, hiding her face in Jughead’s chest.

“I am here Betty. I am home.” Jughead smiled lifting her chin, to place a small kiss on her lips.

“Geez guys. You’re home for 5 minutes and you’re already making out on the couch.” A frustrated Harper said walking past her parents. 

Things had been rough between Betty and Harper. Ever since Betty’s outburst with Harper at the hospital the day of Jughead’s accident, Harper had been more cold than usual to Betty. Refusing to talk to her, and ignoring Betty when she offered Harper a hug. 

“Is she still angry at you?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah. I should apologise.” Betty said, beginning to move off Jughead, but he pulled her back. 

“No, you’re not going anywhere.” Jughead said pulling her close to him again, placing another long kiss on her lips.

————

Betty woke early the next day, she left Jughead sleeping, and wandered into the kitchen where she heard someone. 

“Harper, morning.” Betty said.

Harper rolled her eyes at Betty, and walked past her. “You know you’re going to have to talk to me soon sweetie.” Betty said stopping Harper in her tracks.

“I’m sorry for what I said. The day of your Dad’s accident. I was stressed, and upset. I know you love your Dad. And I know you would never say anything horrible to him on purpose.” Betty said as Harper walked back to her.

“I’m sorry Mom. I apologised to Dad when he woke up. But the reason I was so upset was because you were right. I am embarrassed of him. He’s such a dork sometimes.” Harper said.

“He is. But that’s why we love him.” Betty smiled back.

“I know. I’m sorry too Mom. I haven’t been the nicest to you the past few weeks. I know you were going through hell.” Harper said.

“When I look at you I think about me, when I was your age. Me and my Mom didn’t get along. She was so controlling, and demanded so much from me. I never wanted to be like that with my own kids. The thought that you might hate me terrifies me.” Betty explained.

“I don’t hate you Mom. Just girls need to stick together. We’re outnumbered. And when the next one comes along that’s another boy against us.” Harper smiled.

“Yeah, we need to stick together.” Betty smiled to Harper. “You know. Veronica messaged me last night. She wants to do a girls spa day today. I said I couldn’t go because I need to look after your Dad. But he’s doing well. Maybe you could come with me.” 

“I’d love that. Thanks Mom.” Harper said, giving Betty a long lingering hug.

Betty made her way back to the spare bedroom. Jughead was still asleep. She hated it when he was asleep longer than her. The image of him asleep in his hospital bed, stuck in her mind. Betty sat on the bed beside him, running her hand through his hair, causing him to stir. 

“Betty.” Jughead groaned.

“Morning. I made you coffee.” Betty said holding the full cup under his face. 

“Why did you wake me?” Jughead asked opening his eyes.

“Sorry. I just hate watching you sleeping. Give me bad memories you know.” Betty said, looking down.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said sitting up in the bed taking the cup of coffee from her hands.

“You don’t need to apologise. I just keep thinking what if you don’t wake up.” Betty said.

“I’m here Betty. Like I said when I woke up from the coma. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” Jughead smiled placing a small kiss on Betty’s lips. “What’s the plan today?”

“I think I might take Veronica up on that spa day. I’ve asked Harper to come with me.” Betty explained.

“You guys made up?” Jughead smiled.

“yeah, we did.” Betty smiled back to Jughead who’s bedhead was making him look more and more attractive. “Will you be okay?” Betty asked running her hand across his naked chest.

“I’ll be fine Betts. I can’t really get into too much trouble here.” Jughead said running his thumb over her cheek.

“Isaac is here all day anyway. If I need help, he can help me.” Jughead smiled cupping Betty’s face with his hand before moving in to place a long kiss on her lips.

 

“I am so happy you two are here. I really needed this.” Veronica smiled at Betty and Harper. They all sat in a row, receiving facials at the spa.

“Thanks for letting me come Auntie Veronica.” Harper said.

“No problem. I know you two needed this. After all that drama with Jughead. How is he doing Betty?” Veronica said.

“He’s good. He gets a few headaches from time to time, and he’s still on crutches. But I’m just so happy he’s home.” Betty smiled back.

“I’m so happy he’s okay. I know you were going through a lot. But Archie was a mess. He couldn’t even comprehend the idea of losing his best friend.” Veronica explained.

“I didn’t even think about how Archie was feeling. He’s known Jug just as long as me. Maybe we can organise a guys night for them. I’ll get Jug to invite Kevin, Sweet Pea even Isaac would love to go too.” Betty suggested.

“Good idea “ Veronica smiled, holding out her hand to grab Betty’s. Betty smiled back at Veronica, her attention shifting to her bag when her phone rang.

“Betty. I said to put your phone on silent!” Veronica bit back.

“Sorry. It’s Isaac. I need to answer.” Betty said picking up her phone and putting it to her ear.

“Isaac. What’s up?” Betty asked.

“Mom. I didn’t want to pull you away. But it’s Dad.” Isaac explained.

‘What’s wrong is he okay?” Betty asked, worried.

“He said it’s okay. But he’s been vomiting for the past hour, and he’s lying on the floor of the bathroom. Said it’s too light everywhere else.” Isaac said.

“I’m going home.” Betty said hanging up. “Sorry V. I gotta go.” Betty said finding a towel and wiping her face clean.

“Is it Dad? Is he okay?” Harper asked.

“He’ll be okay. You stay here with Veronica. Do you mind V?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, sure. I can drop her home.” Veronica said.

“Thanks. Sorry again.” Betty said before running out.

Betty sped her car home, leaving her car door open before she ran inside, running to the sound of vomiting. Betty found Jughead hovered over the toilet, with the lights off. She ran to his side, placing her hand on his back as he vomited.

“Jug. It’s okay.” She said as he vomited.

“What are you doing…..” Jughead said before vomit interrupted him.

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked as Jughead stopped.

“I just have a really bad migraine. I can’t stop vomiting.” Jughead explained.

“Have you taken the pills the doctor gave you?” Betty asked.

“No.” Jughead said closing his eyes.

“Jug. You need to take them. They will help.” Betty said, sounding angry.

“They make me feel sleepy. I don’t want to sleep. Not after what you said this morning.” Jughead said. 

Betty frowned. He was putting himself through pain, just because she had a fear if he went to sleep, he wouldn’t wake up.

“Jug. Don’t be silly. Take the pills.” Betty said running her hand through the back of his hair.

“Betts.” Jughead said.

“No, take them Jug.” Betty said again, rummaging in a draw finding the pills. She handed him a couple along with a glass of water. Jughead nodded back, taking the pills and drinking.

“You’ll feel better soon. I promise.” Betty said smiling at him.

“I’m sorry. Isaac shouldn’t of called you. Go back to your spa day.” Jughead said. 

“I’m home now. It’s okay.” Betty smiled back. “Lets get you to bed.”

Betty helped Jughead stand up. Isaac came rushing in, helping Betty put Jughead back in bed. Closing the curtains for him. “I’m sorry.” He said over and over.

“Jug, just relax. It’s okay.” Betty said pulling the bed covers over his body. 

“Can you stay with me?” Jughead asked Betty.

“Sure.” Betty said laying next to him, holding her close. 

“I love you. I don’t deserve you.” Jughead whispered, feeling the pills working. 

“I love you Jug.” Betty whispered back, resting her head to his chest, smiling at the sound of his heartbeat.

 

Betty lay with Jughead for a while, waiting for him to drift off to sleep before leaving him in peace. Betty wandered into the study. She was going back to work in a few days after taking weeks off because of Jughead’s accident. She needed to make sure she was ready to go back. Betty worked for a couple hours, looking up when she heard the door open. 

“Here you are.” Jughead smiled, hobbling towards her with his crutches. 

“You’re awake? How was the nap?” Betty asked.

“Good. I feel a lot better. Sorry.” Jughead said resting on the corner of the desk.

“It’s okay Juggie. I’m gonna have to get used to cleaning up vomit again. This baby will be coming in a few months.” Betty smiled rubbing her growing belly.

“I woke because I had a phone call.” Jughead explained.

“Yeah?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. It was a police officer. He said he talked to you after my accident.” Jughead explained.

“I remember him. He was nice.” Betty said. “What did he want?”

“He said the man that caused the accident, he wants to meet me. Apologise in person.” Jughead said.

“What!” Betty said, shocked.

“Yeah. He said he’s sorry for what happened. It was a mistake. And he wants to make things right.” Jughead said.

“You’re not going to meet him are you?” Betty asked.

“I was thinking about it.” Jughead said.

“You can’t be serious Jug. He nearly killed you? He nearly tore this family apart.” Betty said, getting angry thinking about him.

“I know. But I’m okay. I’m not gonna give the guy a hug or anything, but I’d like to meet him. I said yes.” Jughead said.

“I can’t believe you Jughead.” Betty said standing, a furious look on her face.

“Betty, it’s okay. You don’t have to come. I’ll go alone.” Jughead said trying to calm Betty down.

“I’m coming. And I’m gonna yell and scream at him. I might even punch him in the face.” Betty said.

“Betts. Calm down.” Jughead said moving closer to her. 

Betty rolled her eyes, still unhappy. “When is this happening?”

“He wants to meet tomorrow afternoon.” Jughead said. 

“And you really want to see him? He nearly killed you Jug.” Betty said, her angry turning to pain.

“Yes. If all he wants is to be forgiven, then I can do that.” Jughead smiled.

 

Betty and Jughead made their way to the police station the following day. They arrived early, waiting around for the man who nearly killed Jughead. Betty was still furious Jughead agreed to do this in the first place, but she was here to support him. And she promised Jughead she wouldn’t punch him.

The door slowly opened, and a middle aged man walked through the door. He had a smarty dressed woman with him, assuming it was his lawyer. They took a seat across from Jughead and Betty, smiling and nodding hello.

“Thank you for meeting us Mr Jones. Like I told the officer. George just wants to apologise to you. And explain what happened.” The lawyer said.

“Okay.” Jughead said looking at the man.

“Thanks for meeting me. I know this can’t be easy, and I’m sorry. For all of it. For hurting you. I am so sorry.” George said.

“It’s okay. People make mistakes. As long as you don’t do something like that again. I can forgive you.” Jughead nodded holding Betty’s hand. He could feel her squeezing it tight.

“I will never do that again. I’m not drinking anymore. Ever.” George said.

“That’s good.” Jughead smiled.

“Why don’t you explain to them what drove you to drink and drive that day.” The lawyer said.

“I know this won’t help you at all. But I wanna explain. The day of the accident. My wife, she left me. I came home from work, and saw a note she’d left. It said she didn’t love me anymore, and she was taking the kids and going to live with her parents in Chicago. I hadn’t always been the best husband, and I guess it wasn’t a complete shock. But when I got home and saw the note, I hit rock bottom. I drunk a bottle of vodka. And when I realised I had no more, I jumped in my car and well .. you know the rest. I am so sorry. I know what I did was stupid, and wrong. And I will be paying for it for the rest of my life. I am sorry.” George said, tears in his eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Jughead said giving a reassuring smile.

“No, it’s not okay.” Betty said, not able to stay quite.

“Betts. Don’t.” Jughead whispered.

“No. He needs to know what he did. You nearly killed him. You nearly took away the father to 3 children, and another on the way.” Betty said, rubbing her belly.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean……” George said.

“I don’t care that you’re sorry. My husband will forgive you because he is a good man. But you have no fucking idea the hell I and his family went through. I had to endure 2 weeks of not knowing if the man I love more than anyone else in the world would ever wake it. And if he did wake up if he would ever be the same. We were lucky, because he is fine. But I will not accept your apology. And you can go to hell you piece of scum.” Betty yelled, tears running down he face before she ran out of the room, leaving Jughead alone. 

Betty couldn’t stand it anymore. Listening to Jughead accept what this man had done to him. “Betty.” Jughead yelled, finding her standing outside fists clenched in anger.

“It’s okay. Just relax.” Jughead said opening her fists. 

“I couldn’t just watch you forgive him so easily. He nearly killed you Jug. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness Jug.” Betty said, still crying.

“I know okay. You’re still angry. But I didn’t die Betty. I’m here, and alive.” Jughead offered her a reassuring smile.

“I can’t go back in there Jug.” Betty said.

“Let’s go home then okay. If all he wanted to do was apologise, then we’re done here.” Jughead said, resting his head onto hers smiling down at her. 

“Okay.” Betty looked back.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled back at her. 

 

A couple months past and everything began to go back to normal. Jughead’s leg healed, and was back to walking normal again. His migraine and headaches were few and far between. But Betty was the one in pain now. She was 9 months pregnant, and sick of it all. She still had over a week to go, but hating every minute of it. 

“Jug. Can you help me?” Betty said as she sat on the edge of the bed in her underwear. 

Jughead walked out of the bathroom in a white dress shirt, and slacks with suspenders smiling when he saw his heavy pregnant wife sitting in her underwear at the end of the bed, holding her shoes.

“I can’t put my shoes on. Can you help me?” Betty asked.

“I think you’re forgetting something else. Your dress?” Jughead smiled bending down.

“I’m not putting that thing on until were about to head out the door. I’m sick of showing up to dinner with sweat covered clothes.” Betty said.

Jughead smiled as he helped Betty into her shoes, smiling up at her once he was done. 

“Can we just stay in?” Betty asked.

“I thought you were looking forward to tonight?” Jughead asked. Veronica and Archie invited Betty and Jughead over for dinner. Knowing it could be the last time they see each other before the baby comes.

“I was. But I had coffee with Veronica yesterday. And….. she ……” Betty stumbled.

“She what?” Jughead asked.

“I wasn’t gonna tell you because I am gonna say no. But she asked me to be her surrogate.” Betty said.

“Are you serious?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. She said I was her only option of having a baby that was her own.” Betty explained.

“Wow. What did you say?” Jughead asked sitting beside Betty on the bed.

“I said I’d talk to you about it. But I know my answer already. I can’t do it Jug. Pregnancy is hard enough. The only good thing is at the end you have a baby that’s yours.” Betty said feeling bad.

“I’m sure she’ll understand Betty.” Jughead said.

“They’ve been trying for years Jug. I don’t want to be the one that ends their dream.” Betty said.

“They can always adopt. It’s not over for them. They just aren’t as lucky as he have been.” Jughead smiled.

“I just don’t want her to hate me.” Betty said.

“She won’t. She’s your best friend Betty. She can’t hate you.” Jughead smiled. Betty smiled back, resting her head on Jughead’s shoulder. 

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty, pulling her close and running his hand up her back. “Ughh. You’re right. You’re quite sweaty aren’t you.” Jughead laughed as he looked at his hand that was covered in sweat.

Betty playfully nudged him in the ribs, smiling at him. “God I hate you.” She smiled.

“No, I know you love me.” Jughead smiled back placing a light kiss on her lips.

 

Betty and Jughead arrived at the Andrews apartment a hour later, Betty feeling nervous about what to say to Veronica. Betty knew how much it meant to her to have a child that was both hers and Archie’s. But Betty couldn’t be the one to help her.

“You can’t leave me alone with her okay?” Betty demanded as both her and Jughead waited outside the door about to knock.

“I’ll stick my you all night okay. I promise.” Jughead smiled down at Betty, gabbing her hand before knocking.

Veronica ran to the door, Archie followed slowly. Veronica jumped into Betty’s arms, hugging her tight. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Veronica said. “Come. Come.”

“You happy to see me Veronica?” Jughead smirked.

“Sure sure.” Veronica shunned Betty aside, pulling her along. Betty shot Jughead and long look before shaking her head as Veronica pulled her into the kitchen.

“So. Have you made a decision Betty?” Veronica asked with a big smile on her face.

“Ummmm. No. Not really. I’m sorry Veronica. ….. It’s just ….” Betty said, not brave enough to say no as Jughead bursted into the room.

“Veronica, I am starving. Where’s this food?” Jughead asked stand beside a bewildered Betty.  
“Jug. You just got here. I’ll take to the chef. See if we can get this food out ASAP.” Veronica said, walking away to talk to the chef.

“Thank you.” Betty said as Jughead pulled her into a hug. 

“I don’t think you can avoid this for long Betty.” Jughead smiled, kissing her hair.

“I know.” Betty said, frowning.

 

All four sat around the table, eating, drinking and talking. Jughead starting small talk to try and keep Veronica away from the baby conversation with Betty.

“How are you doing Betty? Only a few weeks to go now.” Archie said biting into a bread roll.

“Pretty nervous. I know I’ve done it before, but it’s still scary.” Betty smiled at Archie.

“Enough chit chat. I need to know your answer Betty.” Veronica blurted out.

Everyone at the table was silent, all staring at Betty.

“Oh my god Veronica. You asked her didn’t you?” An angry Archie yelled.

“It’s our only option Archie.” Veronica yelled back.

“I am so sorry Betty. She shouldn’t of asked you. It’s not something you ask a friend.” Archie said, staring at Veronica.

“Betty is our last hope.” Veronica said.

“You can’t ask this of a friend Veronica. It’s too much. I told you that. But you asked her anyway.” Archie said, getting angrier. 

“Well I’ve already asked her. She might say yes.” Veronica said looking at Betty, who automatically grabbed Jughead’s hand under the table.

“I… I.” Betty stammered.

“Look Veronica. As much as we would love to help you. It’s not something Betty can do. I’m sorry.” Jughead said.

“Is that how you think Betty?” Veronica asked as Betty nodded.

“Well. Okay then.” Veronica said, sounding angry.

“I’m sorry Veronica. Being pregnant is so hard, and painful. The only upside to it is the baby you get at the end. I just don’t think I am strong enough to go through all of that, only to give you the baby in the end.” Betty said, sitting strong.

“We understand Betty. It’s okay.” Archie gave Betty a reassuring smile.

“Why didn’t you just tell me this yesterday? Before I got my hopes up.” Veronica said.

“I’m sorry. I should of told you straight away. I just didn’t know how to break it to you. You said this was your last chance to have a baby. I didn’t want to kill your dream.” Betty said, feeling upset for upsetting her friend.

“I thought you could help me with this, seeing as we have been here for years helping you when you needed help. Babysitting and helping you with the kids. But I guess when I need something you’re not willing to help.” Veronica said, snarking. 

“Veronica! That’s not fair.” Jughead said, he could feel the pain in Betty’s eyes.

“It’s fine Jughead. I understand. I guess you’re both just too selfish to help us.” Veronica said, standing up angrily. 

“Hey! Don’t you dare make Betty feel bad about this. You are the one wanting Betty to go through hell. All the morning sickness, gaining weight, being in constant pain all because you don’t want to get fat. You helped us when we needed it, and I want to thank you for that. But don’t you dare say Betty is selfish. You have no idea.” Jughead said, standing and helping Betty stand too. “Come on Betts.”

Betty stood with Jughead, who was staring Veronica down in a long stare. 

“I’m sorry guys. Please don’t go.” Archie said.

“No, leave. I don’t care.” Veronica said turning to leave the room. Archie quickly followed her as Betty and Jughead left the apartment swiftly. 

 

Jughead and Betty began the drive home quickly, neither saying a word. Jughead was too angry to say anything. “Thanks for defending me Jug. You don’t think I am a little selfish?” Betty asked.

“No Betty. You’re the most selfless person I know. Veronica has no right to say those words to you.” Jughead smiled.

“I love you.” Betty smiled back before wincing quickly. 

“You okay?” Jughead asked nothing her pain.

“I feel a little funny.” Betty said.

“The baby?” He asked.

“Maybe. I dunno Jug.” Betty said in noticeable pain, before she felt a wet sensation under her. “Jug. I think my water just burst.” 

“Oh my god Betty. We have to get you to the hospital.” Jughead said quickly turning the car around to head back into town.

“Juggie.” Betty said, looking at Jughead.

“it’s okay Betty. You’re having a baby.” Jughead smiled uncontrollably. 

“We’re having a baby.” Betty smiled back, unable to hide her happiness, forgetting all the drama they left and Veronica’s.

 

Betty and Jughead quickly arrived at the hospital. The contractions started quickly, and were becoming more and more painful. It had only been a hour since Betty’s waters broke, and she was gearing up to push.

“Just breathe Betts.” Jughead said sitting beside her bed holding her hand.

“I hate this goddam hospital.” Betty said to Jughead. “I’m just happy it’s me in the bed this time and not you.” 

“You doing okay? Not freaking out?” He asked ignoring her freak out.

“I really forgot how painful this is. No more after this one okay.” Betty smiled.

“No more.” Jughead smiled back.

“Okay Mrs Jones. You are fully dilated. It’s time to push.” The doctor said.

“You ready for this?” Jughead asked as Betty nodded her head. “You need me to do anything?”

“Can you sit behind me. Please. I need you.” Betty said moving forward in the bed.

“You sure?” He asked as Betty nodded again.

Jughead awkwardly crept onto the bed, sitting behind her, and resting his knee’s against her body, pulling her back into his arms. “You ready?” He asked holding his hands facing up to the ceiling.

“Lets do this.” Betty said linking her fingers with him her body squished to his.

“Okay, I’m gonna need a big push now Betty.” The doctor said.

“I’ve got you Betts.” Jughead said resting his head into the crook of her neck. Betty squeezed Jughead’s hands as she pushed, closing her eyes. 

“Good, very good. A couple more like that and we’ll have your baby.” The doctor said.

“Now?” Betty asked.

“Yes. I need 2 big pushes. One right after the other.” The doctor said as Betty squeezed her eyes shut again, pushing. 

“I can’t do this Jughead.” Betty said unable to handle the pain.

“Yes you can Betty. You’ve done this twice before. You can do this.” Jughead whispered her ear.

“Jug.” Betty wailed in pain.

“Betty come on. I know you can do this. Squeeze my hands as much as you want. Just push baby okay?” Jughead said encouraging her.

“Okay.” Betty nodded her head as Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty tightly closed her eyes, squeezing his hands in the process.

“Yes, very good Betty.” The doctor said as Betty felt relief as she felt the baby being pulled out from her. 

“Congratulations you two. It’s a beautiful healthy boy.” The doctor said, placing the baby straight onto Betty’s chest. Betty held her hands onto the baby, as Jughead looked down at them both smiling, kissing the side of Betty’s head.

“Hi.” Betty whispered to the baby. “Hi Jakob Forsyth Jones.”

“You did so good Betty. So good.” Jughead whispered to Betty, running his hand over the baby.

“He has blond hair. This one might look like me?” Betty laughed looking at the blond strands that fell on the baby’s head.

 

A few hours passed and the visitors came thick and fast. All 3 kids came by, aweing at their new baby brother, and giving Betty warm hugs and cuddles. Alice came by also with presents for her new grandchild, loving how much the new baby looked so much like Betty compared to the twins who looked exactly like Jughead.

Betty was given the all clear from the doctors after a few more hours, and was getting ready to leave with Jughead and Jakob when they heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Betty said, watching the door as Veronica and Archie walked in.

“Hi.” Veronica said, uneasy.

“Hey.” Betty smiled back.

“Congrats guys.” Archie smiled giving Jughead a quick handshake and a pat on the back.

“Thanks Archie.” Betty smiled.

“Here. This is for…..” Veronica said handing across a basket of gifts.

“Jakob. His name is Jakob.” Betty said accepting the basket.

“He’s beautiful. Can I hold him?” Veronica asked looking down at the baby boy.

“Of course you can.” Jughead said, handing Jakob to Veronica. Veronica smiled at the baby boy, cradling him in her arms, tears filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry for what happened last night Betty. I said things I didn’t mean. You’re no selfish.” Veronica whispered trying not to wake the baby.

“Thanks Veronica. We all said things we didn’t mean.” Jughead said.

“I’m sorry Betty. I really am. I was wrong to ask that of you. I’m sorry.” Veronica smiled at Betty, who’s face turned into a smile at Veronica.

“It’s okay Veronica. I really am sorry I couldn’t help you. You’ll find someone, I know you will. Don’t give up hope. You will get your beautiful red haired and olive skinned babies soon. I know you will.” Betty smiled hugging her friend.


	4. Kisses and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betty. Are you jealous?” He asked again, smirking. This was the first time he’s ever seen her like this.
> 
> “Not jealous. I just don’t like it when people touch what is mine.” Betty said.
> 
> “Yours? So I’m yours?” Jughead smiled.
> 
> “Yes. You are mine. I don’t want to share you.

It had been 4 years, and Jughead lived up to his promise. He was the stay at home Dad Betty needed as she got back to work. Her career was taking off extremely well, and was able to grow The Register. Betty loved her job, but what she loved even more was coming home after a stressful day of work and finding Jughead home, cooking dinner and looking after Jakob and the twins. 

Jakob had come 4 years earlier, and Jughead was loving the stay at home job. He still wrote when he had time, but didn’t care about writing as much anymore. His last book about his and Betty’s love story was an enormous success. Producers came knocking asking for the rights to make a movie, but Jughead declined them every time. He didn’t want anything to distract him from his new role, as stay at home Daddy. 

Things were different this time around. Isaac was moved out of the house, was at NYU. He visited most weekends, looking after his brothers and sister when he knew his parents needed a few days away. Jughead couldn’t be more proud of his oldest son. The twins were both at high school. Doing well. Jughead couldn’t be more shocked to learn Diego became the school Jock. By 16 he was already the captain of both the Football and rugby teams. While Harper followed in her mothers footsteps, becoming head editor at the Blue and Gold when she wasn’t being a cheerleader for the Vixens. 

There was one thing Betty didn’t like. And that was no absent she felt from Jakob’s life. She was always home to tuck him into bed, and in time for dinner time. But she wasn’t as present in his life as she was with the twins. She knew Jughead was his favourite. Whenever he had a bad dream and Betty ran to his side, Jakob always asked for his Dad every time. Jughead would shrug it off, saying it’s just a guy thing. But it always hurt Betty.

“Buddy, I think your Mom is here to pick you up. Why don’t you go grab your bag.” Jughead smiled to James. James was Jakob’s best friend. They went to daycare together, and were inseparable. James had spent the weekend at the Jones’. Betty loved getting to know his sons friends, promising Jughead she wouldn’t work this weekend. This weekend was family time.

James and Jakob ran off to Jakob’s bedroom quickly followed by Jughead to make sure he grabbed everything, and Betty answered the door for James’ mother. 

“Hi.” Betty said looking at the beautiful and young mother.

“You must be Betty. I’m Rose.” Rose said stretching out her hand to shake Betty’s. 

“Come in. James is just getting his things.” Betty smiled guiding Rose inside.

“I’m surprised to meet you Betty. Jughead always tells me you’re always busy working.” Rose asked.

“Not this weekend. This weekend is all about Jug and the kids.” Betty smiled back unsure if that was a dig at her or not.

“So where’s Jug?” Rose asked looking around.

“He’s here. Just ..” Betty said just as Jughead appeared with James trailing behind him. 

“Jug. It’s good to see you again.” Rose said giving Jughead a quick hug. 

“Nice to see you.” Jughead smiled as James stood by him Mom’s side.

“Did the boys have fun?” Rose asked Jughead.

“I think so.” Jughead smiled at James who just nodded his head.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime. James just keeps going on about Jakob’s fancy farm house.” Rose giggled placing a hand on Jughead’s arm causing Betty to look astounded. 

“I wouldn’t say fancy. Just big. When you have 4 kids, you need a big house to put them all in.” Jughead answered smiling.

Rose laughed with her hand still on Jughead. “How is Isaac doing?” She asked.

Jughead began to talk, but Betty interrupted him standing beside Jughead linking her arms with his making it obvious Jughead was his. “Isaac is good actually. He called last night. He couldn’t come visit because he has exams.” Betty smiled with a smug look on her face. 

“That’s good. We better get going. Say goodbye to Jakob sweetie.” Rose said as James waved at Jakob. “I’ll see you Monday Jug.”

“Yeah, see you.” Jughead smiled and waved as Rose walked out the door. 

Jakob ran back to his room, as Jughead and Betty both wandered into the kitchen. “She’s very pretty.” Betty said as Jughead took a seat at the table.

“I never noticed.” Jughead said.

“You’re not blind Jughead. She’s pretty. Isn’t she?” Betty asked again.

“Yeah, she is I guess.” Jughead answered, noticing Betty’s jealously. 

“She seems very touchy with you.” Betty said pulling out a bag of vegetables from the fridge and running a knife loudly through some carrots. 

Jughead noticing her anger, he walked over to her. “You jealous Betty? I promise you I never even noticed her.” He smiled at her.

“Is she married?” Betty asked.

“Divorced.” Jughead answered.

“Ahh. I see.” Betty said chopping louder.

“Betty. Are you jealous?” He asked again, smirking. This was the first time he’s ever seen her like this.

“Not jealous. I just don’t like it when people touch what is mine.” Betty said.

“Yours? So I’m yours?” Jughead smiled.

“Yes. You are mine. I don’t want to share you.” Betty said dropping the knife on the bench and draping her hands over Jughead’s shoulders. 

“I don’t want to be shared. You’re the only one for me.” Jughead smiled running his hands down her body, and lifting her up placing her on top of the counter. 

Jughead moved his hands to her face, pulling her closer placing a long and wet kiss onto her lips. Betty tightly locking her legs around his hips, keeping him pressed to her. 

“Maybe you can show me how much I’m yours.” Jughead smiled breaking away from the kiss.

“If we didn’t have a 4 year old running around in the next room I would make love to you right here.” Betty said as Jughead smiled placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips again.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait till tonight.” Jughead said stepping away from her, smiling as he walked away.

 

A few days passed and Betty couldn’t stop thinking about Rose. Jughead had mentioned her to Betty a few times, but never expected her to be some beautiful single Mom. Jughead was able to remove any fears Betty had by making love to her that night, but she was still in the back of Betty’s mind.

The last thing Betty expected was for her to be waiting at home with Jughead when she got home from work after a crappy day. Betty walked in the door, seeing Jughead and Rose deep in conversation at the kitchen island, and her hand on Jughead’s thigh, which she didn’t move until Jughead pulled away.

“Betts, you’re home.” Jughead said walking over to her to place a quick kiss onto her cheek. Betty faked a smile back. 

“Rose. So nice to see you again.” Betty said sarcastically. 

“Yes. Nice to see you.” Rose smiled. “Jughead was just helping me with James’ school attendance letter. He’s such a good writer and all.”

“Uh huh.” Betty said. “Where is James? Is he with Jakob?” Betty asked.

“No. He’s at his father’s tonight. Just thought while I have a free night, why not get this letter written.” Rose smiled to Jughead.

Jughead walked back to the table closing his laptop lid, and handing Rose some papers. “Thanks again Juggie.” Rose smiled putting her hand on Jughead’s again.

Jughead pulled back noticing Betty’s annoyance. “its…. It’s no problem.” Jughead said stepping away from Rose. “I’ll just put this away.” Jughead held up his laptop before he walked out the door. 

Betty slowly walked over to Rose, loudly throwing her bag onto the floor. “It’s really nice to see you again Rose.” She smiled.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you to Betty.” Rose faked a smile. 

“But next time you want to just pop round, don’t.” Betty said stepping closer to her.

“Excuse me?” Rose asked.

“I’m not an idiot Rose. I see the way you look at him, and touch him like he’s yours.” Betty said.

“I didn’t mean anything.” Rose said.

“I think you did. Stay away from him okay.” Betty said giving Rose a death stare before stepping back when she heard Jughead returning. 

“Everything okay?” Jughead asked seeing both women looking uneasy.

“Everything if fine Jug. Rose was just leaving.” Betty said.

“Yes. I have to go. I’ll see you around Jughead.” Rose said before quickly rushing past both Betty and Jughead. 

“That was weird.” Jughead commented when he heard the door slam shut.

Betty angrily picked up her bag and brushed past Jughead. He followed her as she stormed up the stairs. 

“How was work?” He asked when they both entered their bedroom.

“Okay.” She answered throwing her things on the bed before throwing off her dress and heals. 

“Okay? Good?” He asked watching as Betty threw on a pair of sweatpants and baggy shirt.

“No. It wasn’t good Jughead. I had a crappy day. The only thing I was looking forward to was coming home to see my amazing husband and kids. But come home to see some whore draping herself all over my husband.” Betty yelled back making Jughead stunned.

“Betts.” He said.

“No. Don’t tell me I’m imagining things because I’m not blind Jughead. And neither are you. She wants you, and you are loving the attention.” Betty yelled.

“I don’t want her Betty. I don’t care about her at all.” Jughead yelled back.

Betty rolled her eyes, storming past her. Jughead grabbed her hand, pulling her back. “Betty. I only want you. Rose can make all the moves she wants, but I would never do anything. You know that right?” He asked.

“All I know is I came home to see my husband with some woman and they looked pretty comfortable.” Betty yelled, storming off. 

Jughead followed her down the stairs, hoping to finish the conversation. “Betty. Listen.” He said catching her in the hallway.

“Daddy.” Jakob ran up to him. 

“Not now Buddy.” Jughead responded.

“You hungry sweetie. Lets go to Pops.” Betty smiled to Jakob ignoring Jughead.

“Yes, yes.” Jakob said smiling. 

“Go get your shoes on and we’ll go.” Betty smiled turning to Jughead. “Not you.”

“Betty. Come on.” He asked.

“No. You can start dinner for when the twins get home. Jakob and I are going out.” Betty said brushing past him and holding Jakob’s hand as they walked out the door. 

 

By the time Betty got home, and gave Jakob a bath and a bedtime story Jughead was already in bed, waiting for Betty. He smiled at her when she walked through the door. Lifting his eyes from his book. She didn’t smile back, just gabbing some clothes and hopping into the shower. By the time she returned Jughead was already asleep. 

Betty slid into bed, placing a pillow in-between her and Jughead. Still angry at him.

 

Both Betty and Jughead woke to their alarm for 7am. Jughead turned, turning the alarm off with heavy eyelids. He looked across at Betty, she was as far on the other side of the bed she could be, with a billow pressed up against her back. 

Jughead removed the pillow, throwing it to the floor and moving closer to Betty, running his hand up and down her arm. Betty moved her arm away, still annoyed at him. Jughead rolled back to his side of the bed, growing annoyed at her absence.

“You know what Betty. I was wrong okay. I shouldn’t let her be so touchy with me. Maybe I enjoyed the attention, I dunno. I am sorry. But you know what hurts me Betty. Is the fact that you think I would ever do something with her. I love you more than anyone else in the world. And I know you know that. So the idea that you think I would cheat on you makes me think maybe you don’t trust me. And that hurts me more than anything else.” Jughead said before rolling out of the bed, and slamming the door into the bathroom where he locked the door and showered. 

Betty rolled over staring up at the ceiling. Knowing what he was saying was a little true. She knew he loved her, more than anything. But Rose was so much prettier than her, and younger. Why wouldn’t he go searching for someone better. 

Jughead returned from the shower, and Betty rolled onto her side, predating she was sleeping as Jughead changed and left the room to wake Jakob and the twins before he drove them all to school and daycare.

Jughead walked into daycare with Jakob holding his hand, smiling as he saw all his friends. “Hug?” Jughead asked kneeling down to face Jakob. Jakob hugged Jughead smiling before running towards his friends. 

“Juggie.” Jughead heard, turning quickly to see Rose walking quickly towards her. 

Jughead wanted to avoid her, knowing she was the reason him and Betty weren’t on the best terms right now.

“Rose. Hi.” Jughead said stepping a few feet from her.

“Jug. I was hoping I could see you. I’m sorry if I caused trouble last night. I don’t think your wife likes me.” Rose said.

“She likes you. She just had a bad day at work that’s all.” Jughead lied.

“Walk me to my car?” Rose said smiling. Jughead nodded, walking beside her. “Thanks for your help last night. James will have to get into St Mary’s with this letter.”

“Glad I could help.” Jughead smiled.

They both reached Rose’s car, and Jughead began to walk away once she opened the door. “Juggie, wait.” Rose said grabbing onto his hand. “I am sorry if I caused any drama between you and Betty. It’s just….” Rose said before she finished her sentence she lunged forward to Jughead placing a kiss onto his lips. Jughead pulled back straight away distancing himself from her.

“What the hell?” Jughead said disgusted at her action.

“Jug. You can’t tell me this was a surprise. You’ve been flirting with me for months.” Rose said still smiling.

“No, I haven’t. I would never. I love my wife.” Jughead said getting angry.

“Juggie.” Rose said stepping closer.

“Stop calling me that! You might have mistaken being nice for flirting. But that’s not my problem. I can’t believe Betty was right.” Jughead said stepping more and more away. “Our sons are too good of friends to let this ruin their friendship. But you can not kiss me again. I don’t want you Rose. The only woman I want is Betty.”

“Oh.” Rose said, surprised by his rejection. “Okay then.” Rose jumped into her car, wiping away a tear before she sped off into the distance. 

 

Jughead drove around town for a few hours. Trying to process what had just happened. Unsure weather to tell Betty or not. He drove around, stopping at Pops for some lunch, then deciding to bite the bullet and go and see Betty at work.

He opened the door to the Register, smiling at all the workers, and walking to Betty’s office where he saw her trying away on her laptop. He knocked on the door lightly, smiling briefly at her before he walked in.

“You don’t have to knock Jug.” Betty said smiling at him as he took a seat by her deck.

“I didn’t know if you were still angry with me or not. I wasn’t sure if you would just tell me to go away.” Jughead joked. 

“I would never tell you to go away.” Betty smiled closing her laptop lid, and walking around the desk to sit on the edge.

“I’m sorry Betty.” Jughead started.

“No Jug. I think I may of over reacted. I know you would never do anything to hurt me.” Betty interrupted. “I need you to know of course I trust you.” Betty reached her hand out to meet his, squeezing his fingers tight.

Jughead said nothing. He was still unsure weather to tell her what happened only a few hours earlier. He knew that once Betty knew, that would be the end of James and Jakob’s friendship. “Do you forgive me for being a crazy jealous wife?” Betty asked smiling at Jughead.

“You’re not crazy.” Jughead smiled standing to meet her gaze, and hugging her tight. Betty pulled from the hug and placed a kiss onto Jughead’s lips. Jughead kissed her back, raising his hands to her face rubbing his thumb over her cheek. 

“God I missed you.” Betty smiled looking into Jughead’s eyes. “You have no idea how long it took me to sleep without your arms holding me. That’s why I needed that pillow.” Betty smiled.

“I love you Betty. And no matter what, there would never be a time where I would cheat on you. I love you too much for that. It look me 15 years to tell you I loved you. I’m not letting you go that easily.” Jughead smiled back, placing another kiss onto her lips.

 

A couple weeks past and the event with Rose son disappeared from both Betty and Jughead’s mind. Jughead felt bad for a couple days afterwards, he felt like he should of told Betty what Rose did, but knew telling her would be the end of Jakob and James’ friendship, and he didn’t want to ruin that.

“Betty, I have to go to the twins school today, something about careers day. Are you able to pick up Jakob from daycare?” Jughead asked early on Tuesday morning.

“Yeah sure. I’ll finish work early. Maybe we could go to Pop’s for a milkshake.” Betty said.

“Good idea. Thank you. Jughead said before he ran out the door with Jakob in tow to drop him off at daycare. 

Jughead was excited to go back to Riverdale High. It had been a while since he stepped back through those doors. For parent teacher meetings Betty always went. So when Harper asked Jughead to come and talk about his career, Jughead was excited and happy to go.

Betty ended work early, excited to spend the afternoon with Jakob. She was always so busy with work, and she loved the time she had with her youngest. Betty had completely forgotten about Rose, and wasn’t expecting her to be waiting at the foot of the stairs of the Daycare when she arrived.

“Betty, hi. How are you?” Rose asked jumping to her feet. “I’m so surprised to see you here.”

“Rose. Hello. Jughead was busy with the twins school.” Betty said, faking a smile.

“It’s so good you can make time for Jakob. I’m sure he misses his Mommy.” Rose smiled.

Betty stood there still smiling, refusing to get angry at Rose’s words. 

“You and Jug good?” Rose asked.

“Yeah. Everything is perfect. Why do you ask?” Betty asked.

“It’s nothing. I just wasn’t sure how you were gonna react when you found out about the kiss.” Rose said, smirking as she talked.

“The kiss?” Betty asked, she could feel her blood boiling.

“Yeah. oh. Did Juggie not tell you? That’s so typical of him.” Rose said still smiling.

“No, he didn’t.” Betty said, gritting her teeth.

“I thought he would of told you. I told him nothing could happen between us. The sex was great, but there is no way I would go after a married man. That’s just not my thing.” Rose said. “But if you want some advise sweetie.” Rose said moving closer to Betty, who was trying her hardest not to scream. “Pull back at work a little. No wonder Jughead went looking somewhere else when you’re busy all the time.”

Betty clenched her fists. She tried to be calm and not let what Rose was saying annoy her, but she couldn’t take it anymore. Betty clenched her fist, and swung it across Rose’s face, punching her hard. 

Rose shot a look of anger up at Betty, holding her injured cheek. Betty was horrified that she let her emotions get the better of her. She stepped toward’s Rose just as all the children ran from the building. Betty quickly found Jakob and ran with him to the car, breathing heavily.

“Mommy. You look sad?” Jakob said from the back.

Betty had to compose herself, not let Jakob see her cry. “I’m okay sweetie. Let’s get you home.”

Betty drove home quickly, a million thoughts running through her mind. Betty held Jakob’s hand, guiding him into the house, where he dropped his backpack off at the door, and ran to his room. Betty quickly picked up the bag, pulling out a piece of paper that was hanging out a pocket. It was a party invitation. She read it aloud. “Come and celebrate James’ 5th birthday. Party organised by James’ beautiful mother, Rose.” Betty screwed up the paper, and launched Jakob’s bag across the room, tears falling down her far she ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. 

Betty sat in there for over a hour, only getting out when she heard Jughead’s car pulling up the drive. She looked through the window and saw he was alone, and then heard him creep up the stairs. 

“Betty, you here?” He asked creeping in the door. 

Betty emerged from the bathroom, her face red and covered in tears. Jughead looked worried. “Betts. You okay? What’s wrong?” Jughead asked. Betty angrily walked towards him, quickly wiping her hand across his face giving him a slap.

“Betty. What the hell!’ Jughead demanded. 

“I want you out. Now!” Betty screamed looking directly at Jughead.

“Betty what is going on?” Jughead asked still confused and now sore from her slap.

“I .. I saw your girlfriend today. And she was more than happy to inform me of your affair.” Betty said.

“Affair? no.” Jughead frowned.

“So it’s true you kissed her?” Betty asked feeling her breathing getting heavy.

“Betty, no. She kissed me. I pushed her away instantly. That’s all that happened.” Jughead explained.

“When did this happen?” Betty asked.

“A few weeks ago.” Jughead said.

“And you didn’t tell me? I heard to hear about it from your whore!” Betty said getting more and more upset. 

“Betty. I didn’t want to upset you. You were already jealous of her. If I told you she’d kissed me, I knew you wouldn’t take it well.” Jughead said trying to explain. “She kissed me, and I pushed her away. That’s all that happened Betty. You have to believe me.”

“I want you out Jughead.” Betty said again pointing towards the door.

“Betty. Please. She means nothing to me.” Jughead said stepping forward, but Betty stepped back.

“I can’t believe she was right. I can’t trust you anymore Jughead. I need you to leave.” Betty said again tears falling.

“Betty. No.” Jughead said.

“Jughead, please. Just leave.” Betty said softly. Her voice was breaking, and he could feel her heart breaking. He just nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs and out the door. 

Betty watched him through the window as he got in his car and drove away. She fell to the floor. Tears falling more and more as she cried on the floor. 

 

Jughead didn’t know what to do, or where to go. He felt empty inside. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Betty looked at him with such anger and disappointment, he didn’t think he could handle it. He drove around town, stopping at Veronica and Archie’s apartment. 

“Jug, what are you doing here?” Archie asked when Jughead got to the door. 

“I can’t go home. Can I stay here? Please?” Jughead asked. Archie nodded, welcoming Jughead inside.

“Jug. What are you doing here?” Veronica asked who was carrying their adopted daughter in her arms. 

“Betty kicked me out. Can I stay here please?” Jughead said looking sad and rejected.

“What did you do?” Veronica asked.

“I’ll explain later. Can I stay here or not?” Jughead asked again.

“Yes. Of course you can.” Archie said patting Jughead on the back.

“Thanks. Can I use the bathroom please?” Jughead asked as Veronica nodded.

They both watched as Jughead walked to the bathroom. Archie standing beside Veronica. “What did he do?” Archie asked.

“I don’t know. Here. You look after Bridgette. I’ll go see Betty.” Veronica said handing off her 6 month daughter to Archie. 

 

Veronica made her way to Betty’s house. When Harper answered the door she said Betty was in her room, and was refusing to come out. Veronica nodded and walked up the stairs and knocked lightly at the door. 

“Betty. It’s V. Can I come in?” Veronica asked.

Betty opened the door. Veronica was in shock at the Betty that answered the door. She looked a mess. Her face was covered in tears, and her eyes were bright red. 

“Betty. What did he do?” Veronica asked sitting on the bed with Betty.

“Remember that woman Rose I told you about?” Betty explained, Veronica nodded in agreement. “Jughead kissed her. Well apparently she kissed him. But he lied to me about it.”

“B. I’m sorry.” Veronica said offering Betty a hug. “It was just a kiss right? And Jughead didn’t kiss her back?”

“She said they had sex, but Jughead said she just kissed him. But he lied to me before. What if something more happened and he’s not telling me the truth.” Betty explained sniffling as she talked.

“Betty. We both know Jughead. He loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you. You said weeks ago that this woman was a real bitch. I bet she’s making it out like Jughead did more than what happened.” Veronica said.

“Maybe. But who do I believe?” Betty asked.

“That boy worships you. Don’t punish him for something that bitch said happened.” Veronica said smiling.

“Is he at yours?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Veronica nodded.

“I can’t see him right now. Can you make sure he doesn’t come home.” Betty asked.

“Sure. And when I see him, I’ll yell at him too.” Veronica said holding onto Betty’s hand.

 

Veronica stormed back to her apartment, ready to launch into an attack on Jughead for hurting Betty. She barged through the door and saw Jughead on the floor with Bridgette. She was smiling up at him, and he was smiling back making funny faces at her. 

“Jug.” Veronica said sitting beside him on the floor, Veronica placed a kiss onto her daughters cheek.

“How is she?” Jughead asked turning serious.

“She’s a mess Jughead. How did you think she’d be.” Veronica said.

“i need to see her.” Jughead said staring to stand up.

“Don’t she doesn’t want to see you. Not right now anyway.” Veronica stopped him.

Jughead sat back down on the carpet with Veronica and Bridgette. Archie joined them, picking up Bridgette and holding her in his arms. 

“What happened Jug? All of it? Betty is thinking you did the worst.” Veronica asked.

“There is this woman, who is the mother of Jakob’s best friend James. She’s a little flirty, and touchy. At first it was fine, I could just brush it off. Then she would aways touch me, rubbing my arms or legs. I always moved away. But Betty came home one day, and she got a little jealous. I told her not to worry because she’s like that with all the fathers. But one day after I dropped Jakob off at daycare she kissed me. I pulled away instantly and said she couldn’t kiss me again. I didn’t want what she did to ruin the friendship between Jakob and James. So I ignored it, didn’t tell Betty. Then I guess Rose told Betty today. I don’t know if Rose exaggerated what happened.” Jughead explained.

“Betty thinks something more than a kiss happened.” Veronica said.

“Nothing more happened. I promise you.” Jughead said.

“Tell Betty that then.” Archie piped in.

“I did. But she was so angry. I can’t even believe that she would think something more happened. She knows how much I love her.” Jughead said, tears in the corner of his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jug. This Rose chick is a bitch. Why don’t you just demand she tell Betty the truth.” Archie suggested.

“She won’t listen to me. I think I’m the first person to turn her down. I heard she already slept with a couple of the fathers from the daycare already.” Jughead explained.

“Just give Betty a day or 2. It’s getting late now anyway. Go to sleep. She will realise you didn’t do anything and that Rose made it all up.” Veronica said, giving a small smile.

“I hope so.” Jughead said frowning and wanting to cry. “Do you mind if I have a shower and just go to sleep?”

“Yeah, go ahead. You don’t want dinner?” Veronica asked.

“I’m not hungry.” Jughead said before we walked away to the bathroom leaving a stunned Archie and Veronica. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Jughead say those words before.” Archie said.

 

Jughead lay in bed. It was nearly 10, and he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned. He couldn’t stop thinking about Betty, and the way she looked at him. Like she hated him. He turned his head quickly when he heard his phone ringing. Picking it up he had a small smile when he saw it was Betty.

“Betty.” Jughead said.

“Jakob won’t sleep.” A frantic Betty said.

“Why what’s wrong with him?” Jughead asked.

“He said he wants you to be here.” Betty said.

“I’ll come home then.” Jughead said about to slid out of the bed.

“No! I can’t see you.” Betty said, her voice corky. “Just talk to him. Over the phone.”

Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe. She still hated him, his heart broke. “Okay.” He said trying not to cry. 

“Daddy.” A happy Jakob said.

“Hey Buddy. Why aren’t you asleep?” Jughead asked putting on a happy voice for him.

“I want you! You always read me a story before bed.” The 4 year old demanded.

“I can’t tonight Buddy. Just be a good boy for you Mommy okay.” Jughead said.

“Okay.” Jakob said handing the phone back to Betty.

“Thanks Jug.” Betty said.

“Betty, wait……” Jughead said before the phone went silent. Jughead stared at the blank phone, still not able to believe what had happened today.

 

With Jughead gone, Betty had to take Jakob to daycare. Making sure Rose was nowhere to be seen, Betty walked him inside. Kissing his cheek to say goodbye before she went to work.

“Betty!” A happy voice said. Betty turned and saw one of the Mom’s.

“Lynda. Hi.” Betty said.

“It’s good to see you. Where is Jug?” Lynda asked.

“He’s not feeling too well. He’s sleeping.” Betty lied.

“Aww that’s a shame.” Lynda said. Betty felt her stomach heavy when she saw Rose in the distance. Wearing a massive pair of sunglasses obviously hiding the black eye Betty had given her the day earlier. 

“That woman has no shame. Did you get the invite to her kids birthday?” Lynda asked looking at Rose.

“Yeah. I saw it in Jakob’s bag.” Betty said.

“And she expects us to go. After what she’s done.” Lynda said. Betty looked back confused. “Oh Betty. I thought Jug would have told you all the gossip. Apparently she slept with both Casey’s Dad, and Michael’s Dad too. I always see her hitting on Jug too, but he always pushes her away. You’ve got a good one.” 

“Yeah.” Betty said, thinking about what happened the day earlier. 

“Betty!” Another 2 women approached her.

“Hi.” Betty said struggling to remember their names.

“Is it true? Did you punch Rose?” One woman asked.

“Yeah. Not my finest moment.” Betty said.

“Good on you. Is this cause she kissed your husband?” The other woman asked.

“What? She kissed jug?” Lynda asked.

“She told me yesterday. I just go so angry.” Betty said.

“Good on you tho. But your have nothing to worry about Betty. I saw it happen a few weeks ago.” One said.

“You saw it?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. He walked her to her car. Then she just lunged at him. He pushed her off straight away. He looked pretty angry too.” A woman said.

“He did?” Betty asked, relieved.

“I’ve never seen him so angry before. He was furious. I moved a little closer to hear what he said. But all I heard was; You can not kiss me again. I don’t want you. The only woman I want is Betty. Then she jumped in her car and drove away.” The woman said.

Betty felt a world of relief lifted off her shoulders knowing Jughead wasn’t lying. She kissed him, not the other way round. 

“Thanks guys. See you later.” Betty said, in a much better mood than when she arrived.

 

Betty drove home. Calling in sick to work. She needed to talk to Jughead. When she got home she was happy to see him already home.

“Jug.” She said when she opened the door. He was just about the leave, with a packed bag in hand.

“Sorry. I thought you’d be at work. I didn’t want you to see me.” Jughead said.

“Stay. Please.” Betty said, a small smiling fell over her face.

“Really?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry Jug. I should of believed you.” Betty said.

“What changed your mind?” Jughead asked.

“I saw Lynda and those other 2 mothers. I can never remember their names.” Betty said.

“Nicola and Lisa.” Jughead said.

“Yeah. Anyway. They said they saw the whole thing. You pushing Rose away after she kissed you. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Betty said.

“Why didn’t you?” Jughead asked.

“I dunno Juggie. She’s just so pretty, and young. I guess I was jealous. I didn’t think. I know you would never do anything to hurt me.” Betty said.

“I told you that Betty. I would never.” Jughead said.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just I wasn’t annoyed that she kissed you, I was just angry that you didn’t tell me.” Betty said stepping closer to him to wrap her arms around him.

Jughead hugged her close for a couple seconds, but then pushed her away. “I’m going to New York City for a few days.” Jughead said pushing her away.

“Why?” Betty asked, confused by his reaction. She thought he would be jumping for joy. 

“I’m meeting up with Isaac for the weekend.” Jughead said, his voice cold.

“That’s good.” Betty said. Still taken back by his cold manner. “Are you okay?”

“Sure.” Jughead said, turning to the door. 

“Jug?” Betty said stopping him by pulling on his hand.

Jughead turned to face Betty. “What Betty?”

“What’s wrong with you? You were in the wrong. Why do I feel like I did something?” Betty asked.

“How long have we been together Betty? How long have we been married? And yesterday you imagined that I would not only kiss another woman but that I would sleep with her too. I lay in bed last night at Veronica and Archie’s, wanting to cry because I thought you would never forgive me. Then something switched. My sadness turned to anger. Anger over the fact that you thought I would do something like that.” Jughead explained.

“Juggie. Please. I was confused okay.” Betty said, tears in her eyes too.

“We’ve been through so much in the past 15 years you and I. Babies, weddings, I love you’s and near death experiences. I need time away, because I don’t know if I wanna be married to someone who thinks the worst of me. And someone who doesn’t trust me.” Jughead said before he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Betty stood there, watching him through the window with teary eyes, not believing what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. ;)   
> A new chapter is coming soon, I feel bad leaving that cliffhanger.  
> I have a question. When is a coda not a coda anymore. This is pretty much gonna be a whole new story, I don't know if 5 chapters is gonna be enough.


	5. You need to fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Growing up there was one thing I knew to be true. And that was no matter what crap you were thrown you and Mom loved each other more than anything. When I looked at you two when I was a kid, all I thought was. I hope one day I can find someone who loves me as much as my parents love each other. Stop being a pussy Dad, and fight for what you want. Cause otherwise you are going to be that sad old man looking back on his life, remembering the good times.” - Isaac

Jughead stood outside Isaac’s apartment. Isaac was in the middle of this 3rd year at NYU. Jughead couldn’t be more thrilled that his son was on his way to becoming a lawyer. He also worked part time in a office to earn enough money to live alone in some fancy apartment in Brooklyn.

Jughead rang Isaac’s door, and he opened it for him. Jughead ran up the stairs, he was so excited to see Isaac. After everything that had happened in the past 48 hours with him and Betty, he needed something to take his mind off it all.

“Dad.” Isaac said opening the door to see his Dad. Isaac ran towards him, wrapping Jughead in a big bear hug. 

“I’m so happy to see you Buddy.” Jughead said, refusing to let his son out of his hug.

“Dad, geez I can’t breathe.” Isaac joked as Jughead let him go, noticing his Dad’s strange behaviour. “Are you okay? You’re not dying are you?” Isaac joked.

“No, no. I’m just happy to see you.” Jughead laughed.

Isaac guided Jughead into his apartment. Jughead’s jaw dropping at the sight of it. “Isaac, this place is amazing.” Jughead smiled looking around some more, dropping his bags at the door. The apartment was huge. It had a open plan living and kitchen area, with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall. Photos of Isaac and his friends and family littered all over the walls. Jughead smiling for a second at the photo from his and Betty’s wedding, with little 6 year old Isaac. 

“That was my favourite day ever.” Isaac said seeing Jughead looking at the photo.

“That’s just because you ate all the cake.” Jughead joked.

“That too, and you and Mom were so happy.” Isaac smiled. 

“So. I’m here for a few days. What’s the plan?” Jughead changed the subject.

“I dunno. I’m surprised Mom isn’t here? Didn’t she wanna come?” Isaac asked.

“She’s busy with work. It’s just me. Is that okay? It’ll be just like the good old days.” Jughead smiled.

“The good old days when you were stressed about money and we lived in a 1 bedroom trailer with Granddad?” Isaac joked.

“Yeah, not so good. But we had some good moments just the 2 of us.” Jughead smiled.

“Yeah….” Isaac said, noticing his father was acting a little strange. “I was thinking maybe we could go to broadway, see a show. A guy at work is selling Hamilton tickets. Wanna go?”

“Sure. Sounds like fun.” Jughead smiled.

 

Back in Riverdale, Betty was a crying mess. She couldn’t even imagine having to face the kids. Asking her Mother to look after them for the next few days. All Betty wanted to do was cry and drink all day, so that’s what she did. She didn’t care that by 2pm she was already drunk.

When there was a knock at the door, Betty didn’t want to answer it. But the bottle of wine she had just drunk gave her the courage to not care about who it was.

“FP.” Betty said, seeing Jughead’s father standing infant of her. 

“Betty. Are you okay? Archie gave me a call.” FP said walking into the house. 

“Archie told you everything then?” Betty said slurring her words from the wine.

Betty picked up another bottle of wine, beginning to open it when FP snatched it out of her hands. “I think you’ve had enough Betty.” FP said.

“No. This is the only thing I can control right now. I need this.” Betty said grabbing the wine bottle back before she lost her grip and the bottle fell to the floor, smashing by her feet.

Betty looked down at the broken bottle, angry at the mess. “Damm it!” Betty yelled bending down to pick up the glass, when she slipped and cut her hand. “Jesus Betty.” FP said grabbing some paper towels and holding them onto her hand to soak up the bleeding. 

Betty crumbled to the floor and began to cry, her knees getting soaked by the wine that was all over the floor. “Betty, it’s okay.” FP said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“No, it won’t be.” Betty said, tears falling down her face. “I wish we could go back. Back to when it was just Jughead, Isaac and I. Before life got complicated.”

“Your life isn’t complicated Betty. You and Jughead are just going through a rough patch. You two are struggling because you’ve been thrown a mess of trouble before, but you were a team. Now you two are fighting each other. Once you stop doing that, everything will be good again.” FP said. 

“I hope so.” Betty said, wiping her tears away. 

“Come on, up. I’ll clean this up. You clean yourself, and sober up. Then we can talk.” FP said helping Betty up off the floor, guiding her up the stairs.

 

“I’m not a play fan, but that was so good.” Jughead said when he and Isaac returned to the apartment.

“I know right. I saw it last month, and I had to see it again. Glad I could see it with you Dad.” Isaac smiled to Jughead. Isaac and Jughead both lay on the sofa, excited from the show, and full from dinner. “Wait.” Isaac said when he phone rang. “It’s mom.” Isaac said answering it. 

Jughead frowned when he mentioned Betty, not wanting to talk to or about her this weekend. Isaac walked into his bedroom to talk to Betty, who by now had sobered up. Isaac returned soon, and handed the phone to Jughead. “Mom wants to talk to you. She said you’re not answering her calls.” Jughead took the phone, hanging up instantly before handing the phone back to Isaac. “What the hell Dad!” Isaac yelled.

Jughead ignored him, walking down the hall to the spare bedroom. Isaac followed him. “Dad, what is going on. You’ve ben acting weird all day, and now you don’t want to talk to Mom. Are you fighting?” Isaac asked.

“No.” Jughead answered, not wanting to say any more.

“What is going on? Mom sounded weird on the phone too.” Isaac asked.

“it’s nothing you need to worry about okay.” Jughead said.

“No, I want to know. Last time I saw you a few months ago you were being sickly lovey dovy as usual. What happened?” Isaac demanded. 

“Isaac. Just leave it alone okay, I came her to get away from the drama with your mother, not to talk about it.” Jughead said, sounding annoyed. “Now I’m tired. Can you let me sleep. Please.” Jughead asked. Isaac stepped out of the way, as he closed the door in Isaac’s face. 

Isaac rolled his eyes, and went to his room.

Jughead lay in bed. He pulled out his phone, turning it back on after he turned it off once he got to New York. A lot of messages came through, and only from Betty. 

B: Jug, we need to talk. Please call me.

B: Please, you can’t just say that then leave.

B: Juggie, please.

B: Answer me!!!!

B: Stop acting like a child Jughead!

B: I miss you.

B: Jughead please. Answer me. 

B: I’m sorry.

B: can you at least let me know that you arrived safely?

Jughead felt bad for ignoring her. So he typed away, sending her a message back.

J: I got here safe and sound. Have a good night.

Then he turned his phone off again.

 

Betty woke to the sound of her phone bleeping, hoping it was Jughead she sprung from the bed reading her phone. 

J: I got here safe and sound. Have a good night.

Betty felt her heart break after he hung up on her earlier with Isaac, she lost all hope. Crying in her bed. Waiting for sleep to take her. She placed on one of his shirts, hugging it tight. She loved how it smelled of him. Sleeping on his side of the bed. It was different than what happened the night before. She was so angry with him, she didn’t even want to touch his side of the bed.

When she read the message she smiled a little. Under all the anger and disappointment he was still the same Jughead that loved her, and wished her a good night. Betty tried to call him again, the call going straight to voicemail. Betty lay back on the bed, pressing her head into his pillow waiting to drift off to sleep again.

 

Jughead woke the next morning around 7am to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He threw on a shirt, and walked out to the kitchen to see Isaac cooking up a storm.

“Dad, you’re up. Take a seat.” Isaac smiled to Jughead.

Jughead sat at the kitchen bench, looking down at all the food Isaac had just cooked. “This is a lot of food Isaac.” Jughead smiled.

“Well I know how much you love to eat. It’s a good thing Mom taught me how to cook otherwise we’d be heading to Mc Donald’s for breakfast.” Isaac smiled placing another pancake onto the plate.

Jughead looked down at the food, he was practically drooling as he took a pancake and layered it with bacon and maple syrup.

“Speaking of Mom.” Isaac said trying to get back to the conversation his father was trying to about last night. “When I spoke to her last night she was acting strange. Didn’t sound like herself.”

Jughead just ignored him, not wanting to talk about Betty. “Come on Dad. You wouldn’t talk to her when I handed you the phone, and your mood changes whenever I mention her. What’s happening? Are you getting a divorce?” 

“No. Of course not.” Jughead said.

“Then what’s going on?” Isaac asked.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about okay.” Jughead said.

“I am worried. Dad just tell me. I’m not a kid anymore.” Isaac said.

“It’s none of your business okay Isaac. So just drop it. Otherwise I’ll go home.” Jughead snapped.

“Okay then.” Isaac retreated leaving them both in silence for a couple minutes, only the sound of eating filled the apartment. 

“How are the twins? I see Harper on Instagram all the time. And who is this Oilver guy?” Isaac asked changing the subject.

“Ughhh. Don’t even mention it. He’s the worst. He’s so smug and sucks up all the time. Whenever I see him it’s how are you Mr Jones. Can I help you Mr Jones?.” Jughead said.

“He’s nice tho?” Isaac asked.

“He’s nice enough. It’s just …” Jughead said.

“He’s not good enough for your only daughter?” Isaac butted in.

“Maybe.” Jughead responded. “What about you? Any beautiful women in your life?”

“Na, I don’t have time Dad. Working and studying is taking up all my time.” Isaac responded.

“Take time to relax son. Before you know it you’ll be a old man wishing you didn’t waste your time.” Jughead said.

“Okay Dad this is killing me. What is going on with you and Mom?” Isaac asked again.

Jughead didn’t answer, he just stood up and stormed into his bedroom. Isaac was quick to follow, and Jughead started to pack his stuff away. “You’re really leaving?” Isaac asked.

“Yep.” Jughead answered. 

“Dad, come on. If you don’t tell me I’ll just have to ask Mom.” Isaac said, but Jughead wasn’t biting. He just contained to pack his things in a bag.

“Dad, please. Your acting strange. You look sad, you think you can hide it but I can see it.” Isaac said. “You always told me not to hide my emotions. How many times when I was a kid did you refuse to leave me alone because something was bothering me? As much as I hated it, when I finally told you I felt so much better. Come on Dad. I’m not a kid anymore.” Isaac said sitting on the bed.

Jughead stopped packing, placing his bag onto the floor and sitting on the bed with Isaac. 

“The past couple weeks have been a little messy, with you Mom and me.” Jughead said, he explained it all to Isaac, both men wanting to cry by the time Jughead was finished. 

“So what. You’re just gonna give up all because Mom had a moment of weekness and believed this Rose woman?” Isaac asked, growing angry at Jughead.

“It’s not that easy Isaac. She didn’t believe me. After everything we’ve been though. She thought the worst. How can she think that of me? After everything?” Jughead said. 

“All I know is you can’t just throw in the towel. You and Mom have been together how many years? 18? And that’s it?” Isaac asked. 

“I’m not giving up Isaac.” Jughead interjected.

“Growing up there was one thing I knew to be true. And that was no matter what crap you were thrown you and Mom loved each other more than anything. When I looked at you two when I was a kid, all I thought was. I hope one day I can find someone who loves me as much as my parents love each other. Stop being a pussy Dad, and fight for what you want. Cause otherwise you are going to be that sad old man looking back on his life, remembering the good times.” Isaac said storming out of the apartment, Jughead jumping when he heard the front door slam.

 

Isaac walked to a park, finding a bench to sit on. Still angry at his father. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Betty.

“Isaac. Hi.” Betty answered. 

“Mom.” Isaac said.

“You okay?” Betty asked, noticing the sadness in his voice. 

“Dad told me everything. All of it.” Isaac said.

“Oh.” Betty responded.

“I pretty much had to pull it out of him. He’s so sad Mom. I haven’t seen him like this in years.” Isaac said.

“I know Isaac. It hurts me too.” Betty said, wanting to cry but forcing herself to not.

“Can you come here? You need to talk to him. Now.” Isaac suggested.

“He said he wanted time alone, with you.” Betty said.

“Who cares what he wants. He’s being a idiot.” Isaac said.

“Your Dad feels betrayed by me. And it kills me. But he needs time to decide what he wants. If he doesn’t want me then …..” Betty said, not able to hold back her tears.

“Mom?” Isaac asked.

“I’m okay. I just don’t even want to imagine a time where I’m not with your father.” Betty said in-between tears.

“I’m sorry Mom. I miss you. I miss you all, even Diego.” Isaac said causing Betty to laugh.

“I miss you too Sweetie.” Betty said back.

Isaac and Betty talked for a while longer. After a couple hours, Isaac made his way back to his apartment, seeing Jughead sitting on the sofa with his bag packed beside him.

“You’re leaving?” Isaac asked closing the door behind him.

“Yeah.” Jughead said. 

“Are you going to talk to Mom?” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know Isaac.” Jughead said.

“Please sort it out. I don’t want to have to go to different Christmas’.” Isaac said causing Jughead to smile. 

Jughead walked over, giving Isaac a quick hug before he reached the door. “I’ll see you soon.” Jughead said opening the door.

“Dad, wait.” Isaac said. “I just wanna say one more thing. I don’t know if Mom ever told you this, but when you had your accident. And we all thought you weren’t going to wake up. It was about 10 days since the crash. I went to the hospital chapel. Sat in the back. Mom walked in, she didn’t know I was there. It was empty, she cried rubbing her pregnant belly. She whispered I need you here, I need you here. And then she just screamed. At the top of her lungs. She had to be so strong for us kids. I ran to her side and hugged her, held her. All she said was I don’t want to live in a world where he isn’t alive. I love him so much. It’s killing me that he’s not here. She eventually stopped crying, and we did something we’d never done before. We both prayed. Prayed that you would open your eyes, that you would be okay. I always knew you and Mom loved each other, but until that moment I didn’t understand how much. She loves you so much Dad. I just talked to her and she sounds broken. You need to fix this Dad, Please.” Isaac said. Jughead had tears in his eyes. He gave Isaac one last hug before he left, walked down the stairs and jumped into his car. 

 

Jughead drove back to Riverdale, thinking constantly about what to say. A million thoughts raced through his mind back and forth. But the only thing he knew was that he missed Betty. It had been 2 nights without her, and he’d never left so lonely before. 

Back in Riverdale Betty picked up the twins and Jakob from her mother’s house. Alice noticing instantly that something was wrong with Betty. 

“Thanks for looking after them Mom.” Betty said.

“Are you okay Betty? You don’t look okay.” Alice said.

“I’m fine Mom. Jughead is away, and I just wanted some alone time.” Betty lied.

“I don’t believe you.” Alice said.

“It’s because Mom and Dad are fighting.” Harper interjected.

“You’re fighting?” Alice asked.

“We had a little disagreement a few days ago. He’s with Isaac in New York.” Betty said, not wanting to tell the whole truth.

“Is it because Dad got offered a teaching job?” Harper asked.

“What? I didn’t even…. When did this happen?” Betty asked confused.

“The other day when he came to school. The principle offered him the head of English at Riverdale high.” Harper said. “Did Dad not tell you?”

“No. He didn’t.” Betty said. “Did he tell you?”

“Yeah. He said he wasn’t going to take it. He said his new job was full time stay at home Dad.” Harper said.

“Go to the car. Get your brothers.” Betty said brushing Harper aside. 

“Thanks again Mom.” Betty said rushing for the door.

“Betty. What’s happening? You two are always are a team.” Alice asked.

“Mom. It’s nothing.I don’t want to talk about it. Especially with you.” Betty said before she rushed out the door. 

 

It had been a couple hours since he left Isaac in New York. He parked outside the farm house, watching as Betty and the kids ran inside the house. He heart sped up as he watched her. Shaking his head he turned his car around, heading back to Riverdale and the Southside, showing up at his Dad’s trailer.

“Jughead.” FP said opening the door to see Jughead.

“Dad. Can I come in?” He asked.

FP stood to the side as Jughead walked past him, going straight to the fridge where he picked up a beer, and sat down on the couch. 

“You’re back.” FP said looking down on him.

“I am.” Jughead said taking a sip.

“Does Betty know?” FP asked.

“No.” Jughead said.

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw her earlier. I can’t face her Dad. I think I screwed it up. I said something that I should of.” Jughead said.

“I know. I saw her yesterday. Archie gave me a call so I went round. Found her drunk and crying.” FP said.

“This is all a mess Dad. It’s all my fault. All of it.” Jughead said, moving his hands to his face. 

“It’s a little messy Son. All you two need to do is talk. No yelling, just talking.” FP suggested. 

“I don’t know what to say Dad.” Jughead said.

“Do you love her?” FP asked.

“Yes, of course I do.” Jughead answered. 

“Then that’s all that matters. Jughead your not a kid anymore. Your in your late 30’s. Stop screwing around and get what you really want.” FP smiled. 

 

Jughead sat with his Dad for a few more hours. FP encouraging Jughead enough for him to make his way back to the farm house. He opened the door and the first thing he heard was the running of small feet.

“Daddy!” Jakob said running towards his father. Jughead bent down, picking up Jakob and bringing him into a bear hug.

“Jug, is that you?” Jughead heard Betty say. He put Jakob on the floor, and walked towards Betty.

“Hi.” He said giving a small smile.

“You’re back. How was Isaac?” She asked.

“He’s good.” He said slowly walking towards her. Betty automatically took a step back. She was nervous. Was he back to apologise, or tell her it’s all over. “Do you want to take a walk?”

“Sure.” Betty said. 

“Diego. Make sure your brother has a bath and goes to bed okay.” Betty said yelling down the hall to Diego.

“Okay Mom.” Diego yelled back before Betty followed Jughead outside. 

It was already dark. Jughead guided her outside into their back yard. Ever since they moved to the country, they not only gained a bigger house. They gained a bigger back yard too. Fairy lights were strung in the trees, leading down to the river where Jughead had built along with Archie’s help a swinging love seat. Betty and Jughead loved to sit there together, snuggled under a blanket. It had been a while since they’d done that. Work and kids pushing Betty and Jughead further apart. 

They both walked down the path, Jughead stopping at the swing, sitting down. And Betty sat beside him, still at arms length away from him.

“How are you?” Jughead asked. 

“I’m okay.” Betty answered, feeling nervous with him for the first time since the’d been together.

“I’m sorry Betty. For everything that happened over the past few weeks. I should of told you Rose kissed me. I didn’t because it meant nothing to me Betty.” Jughead started to explain.

“Jug..” Betty started before Jughead interrupted her. “Please, just let me finish.” Jughead said. Betty leaned back. “Sorry.” She said. 

“It meant nothing to me. If anything it made me a little angry. Angry that she would even think that I would ever have feelings for anyone else but you. I love you Betty. I’ve loved you since I was 5 years old. Even when I was with Ethel, I still loved you.” Jughead smiled. “What I said yesterday I didn’t mean. I don’t want to stop being your husband Betty. I was just hurt that you would think so little of me, or how much I love you that I would ever cheat on you. I have been a idiot for the past day. And I really hope you can forgive me. Because I don’t think I can go on without you. I’ve never felt so lonely in my whole life then how I’ve felt in the past 2 days. I love you Betty. And I can promise you, there is nothing that will ever make me stop loving you.”

Betty sat there, looking straight into his eyes. Wanting to just throw her body onto his, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. 

“We’ve been through a lot, you and I. But no matter what we went through we were always a team. It was us against the world. And for the first time we’re not a team. We haven’t been a team for a while Jughead. I know you love me, and of course I love you. But over the past couple years I’ve felt us drifting apart. I dunno if it was because we were getting older, or all the kids. But we changed. You changed. So when Rose told me what happened, a little bit of me was expecting it.” Betty explained, a single tear running down her face.

“Betty, no.” Jughead said sliding closer to her, linking his fingers with hers. 

“No Jug. I get it okay. We’re not the same couple we used to be. I miss the days where we would spend every second together, when we weren’t looking after Isaac or the twins we would just talk. For hours. Then we’d make love. I miss that. I miss you.” Betty said rubbing her thumb along his hand.

“I don’t want this to break us Betty.” Jughead said.

“The past 48 hours has been the worst hours of my life. Even worse than when you were in a coma for 2 weeks. Because the way you looked at me yesterday when you left, it was like you hated me. I shouldn’t of believed her okay. I shouldn’t of. My head started to spin. I kept thinking, what if he leaves me. What if I never get to kiss him again, or hug him while I fall asleep. How can I see you and not run into your arms and kiss you like crazy. Because ever since you walked through that door tonight that’s all I wanted to do. The idea that you thought I didn’t trust you destroyed me Jug. Of course I trust you, and believe you. I don’t ever want you to be away from me again. I go crazy when I’m not with you.” Betty said, getting more and more agitated the more she spoke, struggling to breathe. 

“Betty, Betts. Just breathe. I’m here. And I’m not leaving you. Ever. Everything I said yesterday was a mistake.” Jughead said pulling her closer to him, putting his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. 

“I was so scared Jughead.” Betty said as her head rested on his shoulder. 

“Can we make a promise? That we tell each other anything. If it’s been too long since we’ve had a conversation that isn’t about the kids, tell me. If you’re feeling like we’re drifting apart tell me.” Jughead said still glued to Betty.

“Okay.” Betty said finally moving out of his hug to look him in the eyes giving Jughead a reassuring smile. “Harper mentioned something about you getting a job offer?”

“Yeah. I was going to mention it to you, but when I got home you slapped me.” Jughead said.

“Sorry.” Betty whispered.

“It’s okay.” Jughead smiled back. “I’m gonna turn it down anyways.”

“Why?” Betty asked.

“I promised you I would be a stay at home Daddy. I don’t want you to have to compromise between your work and Jakob.” Jughead said.

“You really want to do it don’t you?” Betty asked.

“It doesn’t matter. I care more about what you want. Especially now.” Jughead smiled.

“Do what you want to do Jughead. That’s how we got in this mess in the first place. I don’t want you to not follow your dreams. You would be an excellent teacher.” Betty smiled back.

“You think so?” Jughead asked.

“I do. The rest we can sort out.” Betty said, moving back into his arms, resting her head on his chest, so close she could hear his heart beat. “Can we stay here a while? I just want to sit here with you for a little longer.”

“We can do that.” Jughead said looking down at her, placing a kiss onto her head, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, ended a little happier than the last.   
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter. I feel so happy that all of you are enjoying this story.   
> Another chapter is coming soon to wrap everything up. I have decided to keep this as a coda, so the next chapter will be the end of this story. I might start a new series of stories of what happened in between the big time jumps in this story, so let me know if you would be interested or not. 
> 
> Remember to follow me on tumblr bettycooperxjones


	6. The final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It weird to look back, I know we’re still young, but so much has already happened over the past 20 years. And to think if I never came back to Riverdale, we might not be here right now.” 
> 
> “It’s a good thing you did, because I don’t know how I would of gotten through everything without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this final chapter. It's a long one, please stay till the end as there is a few time jumps. Expect some happiness, sadness and a little bit of drama.

It had been a couple weeks since their blowout that nearly ended them. Things between Betty and Jughead were slowly getting back on track. Betty went back to work, and Jughead went back to being the stay at home Dad he loved, but after talking with Betty, he decided to take the job at Riverdale High as head of the English department. The principle couldn’t be more thrilled than to have the best selling author Jughead Jones as a teacher at his school. 

Jughead didn’t start at the school for another couple weeks, him and Betty still trying to find a plan where he could teach, and still be there for Jakob and not pulling Betty away from her work too. Harper was more than happy to provide a solution. She’d pick up Jakob from daycare, and school next year if her parents brought her a car of her own. Jughead said no instantly, but Betty liked the idea. Something else they disagreed on. Harper was sick of sharing her car with her twin brother, who treated the car like his own bedroom. Clothes were everywhere, and it smelled like a locker room. 

Back in New York, Isaac was cooking up a plan of his own. It had been a few weeks since he saw his Dad last, and he got a call a day later telling him everything was fine between his parents again, but he wanted to do something for them. Something just for them two, no kids.

Isaac drove to Riverdale, stopping at Pop’s straight away, the one place he missed nearly as much as home. Knowing that his parents were out, and the twins were looking after Jakob he drove up the drive way, bouncing into the house. 

“Isaac. What are you doing here?” A happy looking Harper asked smiling at Isaac.

“Mom and Dad are still at Bridgette’s baptism right?” Isaac asked after giving his sister a quick hug.

“Yeah.” Harper responded.

“Good, I need your help with something. Where’s your bother?” Isaac asked.

 

Betty and Jughead got home around 5 in the evening, still dressed in fancy clothing. Veronica expected everyone to be dressed to the nines for her daughters baptism. As soon as Jughead opened the door, his suit jacket was on the floor, and his hands were loosening his tie. 

“If they adopt anymore kids, I’m not going to the baptism. That is 2 hours of my life I’m never getting back.” Jughead moaned falling onto the sofa. 

Betty was quickly behind him, kicking off her shoes to join him on the sofa. “Think of all the things we had to drag them too. Birthdays, graduations, school plays. I think today was payback.” Betty laughed snuggling against Jughead resting her head onto his chest. 

“It’s quite.” Jughead said looking around.

“It’s nice.” Betty said.

“It’s too quite. Where are the kids?” Jughead asked.

“The twins said they might take Jakob to Pop’s. But I would of thought the’d be back by now.” Betty said pulling out her phone and calling Harper, no answer. “Should we be worried?”

“No, that just means we have the place to ourselves.” Jughead smiled, leaning in to place a kiss onto Betty’s lips. Betty smiled into the kiss, pressing closer to him.

“Geez guys. Cut it out.” Isaac said appearing from behind them. Betty and Jughead both shocked at seeing him. Betty jumped to her feet, hugging Isaac tight. Isaac dropped 2 bags at his feat, hugging Betty back. 

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked holding Isaac’s face in her hands smiling at him.

“I needed the twins help with something. They helped me pack these for you.” Isaac said looking down at the packed bags at his feet. 

“What’s that for?” Jughead asked standing beside Betty.

“I’ve book you two a couple days away. There is this amazing vineyard that a friend from university’s Dad owns. I got a good deal.” Isaac said. 

“I don’t understand.” Betty asked looking back and forth from Jughead back to Isaac.

“Look, I know you guys have been going through a bit lately. The kids are staying at Grandma’s. And you two are having a relaxing 2 days away.” Isaac explained handing over a printed paper with a reservation booking. 

“Isaac. You shouldn’t of done this.” Jughead said.

“I had to. When I saw you a couple weeks ago Dad, you seemed so down about Mom. And when I talked to you, you felt the same Mom. You helped me for years, let me help you.” Isaac said smiling at Betty and Jughead.

“Thank you Isaac.” Betty said, a tear in her eye giving Isaac another tight hug. 

“Bags are packed. Kids are taken care of. I’ve already told your employee’s you won’t be in for the next 2 days. Everything is sorted. Off you go.” Isaac said. 

“Thanks Buddy.” Jughead said giving him a hug. ‘Will you still be here when we get back?”

“I will. I’ll be here studying for the next few days.” Isaac smiled. “Go, guys go.”

Jughead picked up both bags, walking to their car. 

“I don’t know how you got so sweet.” Betty said holding Isaac’s head in her hands again.

“I do. You and Dad were the perfect parents. Now it’s time for you to relax. Have fun.” Isaac said as Betty walked away, jumping in the car with Jughead. 

 

Jughead drove out of town. According to the booking paper Isaac handed Jughead, the winery and hotel they were stay at was a couple hours out of Riverdale. After a long day, Jughead suggested Betty try and sleep in the car. She was too excited to sleep, but she just closed her eyes for a couple seconds and next she was being woken by Jughead tugging on her to wake up.

“Betts, we’re here.” Jughead whispered. 

Betty opened her eyes to see a stranger looking down on her. Betty sunk into her seat, Jughead giggling. “Thanks man.” He said handing the valet his keys, helping pull a still sleepy Betty from the car. 

“Thanks Sir. I’ll bring your bags up.” The man said before he jumped in the car and drove away.

“This is amazing Jug.” Betty said as they both walked down a long path that lead to a manor looking house. “It looks like something from Downton Abbey.”

Jughead just shook his head, smiling, holding her hand as they walked. By the time they made it to the winery, it was around 9, and it was completely dark. Betty and Jughead still in shock at Isaac for organising this for them. 

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Jones. We have a room all set up for you. Your son said you’d be hungry, so we’ll bring some food up for you both once you’ve settled.” A handsome dark skinned man said. 

“Thanks you.” Jughead said as the man passed along a key. 

“You’ve got the best room in the place. Only the best for a friend of Mr Campbell.” The man said. 

Mr Campbell must of been the friend Isaac had mentioned, who owned the place. Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand again, walking up the grand staircase and locating their room. Jughead slowly opened the door, Betty’s jaw dropping at the sight of the room.

“Oh my god Juggie. This is amazing.” Betty smiled running around the room, opening the French doors that opened to a balcony with a hot tub on it. “We’re never leaving.” Betty smiled back at Jughead who sat on the bed, taking off his shoes.

Jughead walked to the door, collecting the bags from the valet, and another employee brought in a series of plates on a trolly, placing the food on the dining table that sat at the end of the room. “Enjoy sir.” The man said bowing to Jughead before he exited. 

“Betty, food.” Jughead yelled at Betty who was still amazed by the view from the balcony. 

“Once we’ve eaten Jughead, we’re getting in that hot tub.” Betty smiled taking a seat beside Jughead who was already stuck into the food. “This is amazing. I can’t get over it.”

“Relax Betty. We have 2 nights. No kids, no drama. Just you, and me.” Jughead said leaning in to place a kiss onto Betty’s lips. 

“I can’t wait.” Betty smiled back. 

 

“Betty, hurry up.” Jughead yelled from the balcony. 

After dinner, Jughead was the first to jump into the hot tub. Betty running to the bathroom to change. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” Betty said running to the balcony in a robe. “I think Isaac roped Veronica into packing too, there was a note with a few items. I really doubt Isaac or the twins would of packed this.” Betty said dropping the robe and showcasing a skimpy one piece that was very low cut, showcasing Betty’s cleavage. 

“I need to thank Veronica when I see her next.” Jughead smiled staring at Betty as she climbed into the hot tub. 

“Calm down.” Betty smiled swimming over to Jughead where he was sitting with 2 glasses of wine. 

“Cheers.” Jughead said clinking the glasses with Betty. “You look beautiful, but you’re always beautiful” Jughead smiled.

“So are you. I don’t know how you can be nearly 40, and still look so handsome.” Betty said running her hand through his hair, pushing back his lose curl. “Thank god for good genes, because I don’t know what you’d look like if you started to lose your hair.” Betty laughed. 

“Don’t even joke about that Betty.” Jughead laughed back.

Betty placed her wine glass on the side, and sunk into him. Feeling the warm water. “This is perfect Juggie.” Betty said closing her eyes and feeling his arms come around her waist from behind.

“Ummm.” Jughead smiled into her hair. “I could get used to this.”

“Do you think it’s kinda weird that Isaac knows what we’re gonna to tonight.” Betty smiled looking up at Jughead.

“Not a weird as the time I caught him and Lily in bed together when he was 16.” Jughead remembered.

“Oh my god I completely forgot about that. That feels like it was so long ago. That was the same night I told you I was pregnant with Jakob.” Betty smiled.

“I know.” Jughead smiled back.

“It weird to look back, I know we’re still young, but so much has already happened over the past 20 years. And to think if I never came back to Riverdale, we might not be here right now.” Betty said, her voice breaking at the thought. 

“It’s a good thing you did, because I don’t know how I would of gotten through everything without you.” Jughead said, hugging Betty closer. 

“As much as I love this hot tub. How about we move this inside?” Betty smiled turning around to face Jughead. 

Jughead smiled, and had a twinkle in his eyes. He bent down, picking up Betty in her arms lifting her out of the water and climbing out the the tub, carrying her inside. “Juggie, we’ll get water all over the bed.” Betty giggled.

“We’re not going to the bed, not yet.” Jughead smiled carrying Betty into the bathroom.

 

Betty and Jughead were woken by the sun streaming into their room. Betty opening her eyes first, seeing Jughead still sleeping beside her. She smiled at him, placing kisses along his chest before his eyes opened. “Morning.” Jughead said.

“Good Morning.” Betty smiled back, placing a small kiss onto his lips. 

“What’s the plan today?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know. We could stay in bed all day.” Betty smiled.

“Ummm, sounds like a good day.” Jughead smiled back placing another kiss onto her lips. The kiss was quickly broken by a phone ringing in the corner of the room.

Jughead jumped out of bed, running to it. Betty couldn’t help but smile at the nakedness of Jughead as he answered the phone. 

“Hello.” Jughead said. “Sounds like fun. Thank you.” Jughead hung up the phone, running back to the bed with Betty.

“That was the front desk. Apparently Isaac organised a wine tasting at 3. The man at the front desk suggested we could take a walk around the vineyard after breakfast that they’re bring up now.” Jughead said. 

“We should put some clothes on then.” Betty smiled. 

“Maybe we should.” Jughead replied. 

 

Betty and Jughead threw on their sunglasses and walking shoes and made their way around the vineyard, holding hands as they walked. Loving each others company, Betty and Jughead couldn’t help but smile as they walked. Taking in the beautiful scenery, stopping every now and then to snap a couple photos of their view, and each other. 

“Jug, come here. Lets send Isaac a photo of us.” Betty said pulling Jughead beside her, taking a selfie of them both. “Jug, be serious.” Betty said looking back at the photo and the joking pose Jughead was making.

“Okay, okay.” Jughead said, placing a kiss onto Betty’s cheek as she took the photo. 

“Perfect.” Betty smiled sending the photo off, before they started to walk again.

“So after you fell asleep last night, I called the front desk and organised a little something for us.” Jughead said.

“Okay.” Betty said, confused.

“Just trust me. And close your eyes.” Jughead said as he covered her eyes with his hands, guiding her across the grass.

“Okay, open them.” Jughead said.

Betty opened her eyes, looking at a perfectly laid picnic on a patch of grass. A couple bottles of wine, with a basket full of food. “This is perfect.” Betty smiled walking towards the blanket.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Betty smiled opening the picnic basket as Jughead took a seat across from her. 

Jughead opened a glass of wine, handing her a plastic cup as she nibbled on some cheese’s. 

“I wanted to do this for you, because I know things have started to go back to normal after what happened a couple weeks ago. And I just want to show you that I love you Betty. I never stopped loving you since I was 5 years old. And no matter whatever happens in the future. I will always love you.” Jughead said, his eyes filling with tears as he talked. Betty smiling at him. 

“I know Juggie. And I love you too. I know our life is going to become busy again, especially now you’re going back to working full time. But as long as he take time to do things like this, where it’s just you and me. I know we are going to be fine.” Betty replied. 

Betty moved closer to Jughead, placing a soft kiss onto his lips before they both lay down on the picnic blanket, looking up to the sky and holding each others hands, refusing to let go. 

 

5 years later

 

Betty and Jughead ran through the New York hospital. Franticly looking for their son. “Isaac.” Jughead yelled down the corridor.

“Betty, where is he?” Jughead asked looking across to Betty.

“I dunno Jug.” Betty responded getting puffed from the running. 

“Dad!” Isaac’s voice appeared. 

“Isaac!” Jughead yelled back running towards him.

“Where is she? Is she okay?” Jughead asked a distressed looking Isaac.

“I don’t know Dad. Everything was going okay, then they rushed her off to surgery. I don’t know if either of them are okay.” Isaac said shaking. 

“Isaac. Come here.” Betty said pulling Isaac into a deep hug. 

“Rachael is strong. And this baby is part of both of you, it will be okay Isaac. Don’t give up hope.” Betty whispered into Isaac’s ear as she hugged him.

“Mr Jones.” A voice appeared from behind them.

“Yes.” Isaac responded. 

“Mr Jones. Your baby is perfectly healthy. She is just getting cleaned up, I’ll take her to you soon.” The doctor said.

“Thank god. What about my wife?” Isaac asked.

The doctor’s face changed, and Isaac knew exactly what he was going to saw. “No!” Isaac shouted. 

“I’m so sorry Mr Jones. Your wife, she suffered a haemorrhage. We did our best. But we couldn’t save her. I am so sorry.” The doctor said.

“No. No. No!” Isaac said over and over again refusing to believe it. 

“I’m so sorry Mr Jones.” The doctor said again.

Betty and Jughead running to Isaac’s side, both catching him before he crumbled to the floor in a fit of tears saying “”No, No.” Over and over. 

 

A couple weeks passed since the death of his wife. And Isaac was back in Riverdale. He couldn’t face being alone in his apartment, so he moved back to Riverdale, staying with Betty and Jughead. The twins were off at University so there was plenty of space and quite. 

All Isaac did was lock himself inside his room. Refusing to come out. Betty and Jughead took care of the new baby as Isaac couldn’t hold her without crying. 

Jughead held the newborn in his arms, slowly knocking on Isaac’s door.   
“Hey Bud. I think someone wants to see you.” Jughead said showing Isaac his daughter. 

“I don’t want to see her Dad.” Isaac responded, cold. 

“Isaac. Come on. It’s been a few weeks. Your Mom and I can’t look after her forever. We’re not her parents.” Jughead said.

“Fine, I’ll leave.” Isaac threatened. 

“It’s not that we don’t love taking care of her Buddy. It’s just she won’t know who you are. At least hold her.” Jughead said walking towards Isaac.

“No. Dad. I can’t. Every time I look at her I get angry. Angry that she took away the love of my life. I can’t look at her Dad. And I can’t hold her.” Isaac responded.

“Okay Isaac. I get it. Have you thought of any names yet? I don’t think we can call her baby forever.” Jughead asked.

“I don’t care. You name her.” Isaac said, his voice still cold and sharp. Isaac wining when the baby began to mumble. “Please take her. I can’t.” Isaac said refusing to look at her.

“Okay, I’m going.” Jughead said walking out the room with the baby.

 

“How is he?” Betty asked when Jughead joined her in the lounge. 

“Still the same. He won’t even look at her. Said when he tries, it just reminds him she’s the reason why Rachel is gone.” Jughead responded placing the baby in her bassinet. 

“That’s not fair.” Betty said. 

“I know. But he’s hurting. I would be a million times worse if I lost you.” Jughead said looking at Betty with watery eyes. 

“I know. I don’t want to push him. But if we don’t he’ll lose his daughter.” Betty said frowning at the thought.

“He’ll be okay Betts. It’ll just take time.” Jughead gave Betty a reassuring smile. But on the inside Jughead wasn’t so sure. 

 

Jughead took the baby for a walk, and Betty thought it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Isaac. She lightly knocked on his door, opening it when she heard something that resembled a noise. 

“What do you want Mom?” Isaac said sounding cold.

“I want to talk to you.” Betty said closing the door behind her. 

Isaac sat up in his bed, putting his laptop he was using on the bed next to him.

“Look Isaac. I know it hard alright. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, but you can’t abandon your child. Me and your Dad are more than happy to help you, but we’re in our 40’s now Isaac. We don’t want another baby. You need to step up.” Betty said, trying to sound not so harsh. 

“I can’t do it Mom.” Isaac replied.

“I know it’s hard. But you’re pushing away your beautiful baby girl. And me and your Dad too. You can lock yourself up in this room for the rest of your life, or you can stand up brush yourself off and get back into life. You might of forgotten, but your Dad knows what you’re going through. He had to raise you all by himself when he was even younger than you are now. Don’t push him away, ask him for help.” Betty said resting her hand onto his.

“It’s not the same Mom. He never loved Ethel.” Isaac snapped back.

“Maybe not, but he still raised you all by himself. FP and Archie helped him, but most of the time it was him. So get up, clean yourself up and come down stairs and hold your daughter. Say hello and thank you to your father, because for the past 2 weeks he’s been doing all the hard work.” Betty said, hoping what she said was enough. 

 

Betty wandered down stairs, smiling when she heard the shower running, and she was even happier when she saw Isaac come down the stairs looking refreshed and clean. 

“Thanks Mom.” Isaac said as Betty handed him a piece of toast.

“It’s okay.” Betty said.

“Where’s Dad?” Isaac asked. “I need to apologise and thank him, like you said.”

“He’s just out with the baby.” Betty said as Isaac nodded taking another bite of toast. “I was thinking she needs a name.”

“I know. I just don’t know what to call her.” Isaac said.

“I had an idea. You can say no. But what about Rachael.” Betty suggested.

“You think so?” Isaac asked, not sure if naming his daughter after her dead mother was a good move.

“I think so. This way a piece of her lives on with your daughter.” Betty said. 

“Sounds good. I like it.” Isaac smiled.

Jughead came through the door, pushing the baby stroller, getting a shock at seeing Isaac.

“You’re out of your room.” Jughead smiled. 

“Yeah.” Isaac said, looking down at the floor a little embarrassed at his recent behaviour.

Jughead lifted the baby from the stroller, about to hand her to Betty when Isaac spoke. “Can I hold her?”

Jughead was taken back by Isaac’s request but smiled handing her to Isaac. “Watch her head okay.” Jughead said, Isaac nodding.

“She is beautiful isn’t she. Looks just like her mother.” Isaac said, tears escaping his eyes.

“Why don’t you tell your Dad the name you chose?” Betty said.

“Rachael.” Isaac said looking at Jughead.

“It’s perfect Buddy.” Isaac smiled.

“For the middle name I was thinking, Betty. Rachael Betty Jones.” Isaac said smiling over at Betty before he looked back down to Rachael.

“Really?” Betty asked, about to cry.

“Yes. You are the best mother I could ask for. I know we’re not blood, but you still treated me like I was. And this is a way I can say thank you.” Isaac said causing both Betty and Jughead to smile at each other.

“It suits her.” Jughead said.

“Also Dad. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted the past few weeks.” Isaac said.

“I understand Buddy. You lost your wife. That’s a lot to go through with a new baby.” Jughead said.

“I know. But you went through something similar when I was born. So thank you Dad, for everything.” Isaac said.

“It’s okay Buddy. We love you, and we love little Rachael.” Jughead said looking at the baby that was sleeping in her Dad’s arms. 

“I still need some help. Do you mind if we stay a little longer?” Isaac asked.

“Of course. We’re here to help you Isaac.” Betty smiled.

 

3 years later.

 

“You ready sweetie?” A teary eyes Jughead asked Harper.

“Dad, are you really gonna cry when you walk me down the isle?” Harper asked rolling her eyes.

“This is my only time to do this okay.” Jughead said holding back the tears. “Oliver is a lucky man.”

“Thanks Dad. Lets do this.” Harper said taking her Dad’s hand and walking down the isle.

Jughead looked around the church, feeling proud at all the people staring at Harper, she was the most beautiful person here.Harper’s grip on Jughead started to tighten.

“Just breathe Sweetie.” Jughead whispered feeling her nervousness. 

They got to the end of of isle, Jughead locking eyes with Betty, who couldn’t contain her happiness with three year old Harper sitting on her lap.

Jughead turned back to Harper, placing a kiss onto her cheek before he led Harper to Oliver, shaking his hand. “She’s your problem now.” Jughead laughed before he sat beside Betty.

“Do you want a tissue?” Betty smiled looking at Jughead.

“Yes please.” Jughead smiled back.

 

Jughead sat with Betty at a table, watching as everyone danced. Betty resting her head onto Jughead’s shoulder, linking her arm with his. 

“You okay?” Jughead asked.

“I’m okay.” Betty lied blinking away tears.

“Betty.” Jughead said knowing she was lying.

“It’s just…… today for the first time I feel like all the kids are off on their own lives. We never see Diego anymore, Harper just got married and before we know it she’ll have her own family. Isaac is back in New York, living his best life with little Rachael being an amazing lawyer.” Betty said.

“We still have Jakob. He’s only 12.” Jughead said.

“I know. But even he is drifting away. He starts high school in a few weeks. Then he’ll be gone.” Betty said.

“I know. But they’re still in out lives Betty. It’s not like we stop being parents once they all move out of the house.” Jughead said. “How many times does Isaac come by asking us to look after Rachael.”

“I know. I just miss it you know. Having everyone under the same roof. Going on long road trips, dinners at Pop’s.” Betty said.

“Just think of how much time we have for each other now. No kids to distract us.” Jughead said smiling as he placed a small kiss onto Betty’s lips.

“Ummm.” Betty smiled back, kissing him again.

“Mom, Dad. Stop making out.” Harper yelled from the dance floor running towards them. “Dad, come dance with me.” Harper held out her hand. 

Jughead placed a shot kiss onto Betty’s cheek, unlinking arms before she joined Harper. She pulled him to the dance floor, resting her arms of Jughead’s shoulders. 

“Thanks for all this Dad. I know it wasn’t cheep.” Harper said looking around.

“Only the best for my only daughter.” Jughead smiled.

“Once Oliver and I are set up, I’ll pay you back.” Harper smiled.

“Don’t worry about it Sweetie.” Jughead smiled back swaying from side to side to the music. “I’m sorry Diego couldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, me too.” Harper said looking down at the floor.

“I called him today. He’s really sad he couldn’t be here.” Jughead said.

“I know. I’m just super proud of him. I still can’t believe he lives in New Zealand now, and is a massive rugby star there.” Harper said.

“I never thought in a million years a son of mine would be an All Black.” Jughead said.

“Maybe one day when America gets into rugby he’ll move back.” Harper said.

“Here’s hoping.” Jughead agreed. 

Jughead and Harper kept dancing. Jughead trying to force himself to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

“Mr Jones. Can I dance with my wife?” A red haired tall boy tapped on Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Sure thing Oliver.” Jughead stepped aside, watching as Oliver and Harper danced together. Jughead’s heart filled with pride, so happy Harper had someone who loved her as much as he did.

Jughead began to walk back to Betty at the table. “Granddad!” A young girl screamed running to Jughead.

“Rachael.” Jughead said picking up the girl under the arms swinging her around resting the 3 year old on his hip walking towards Isaac who was sitting with Betty, hugging her.

“What’s going on?” Jughead asked.

“We’re gonna head off. It’s way past this one’s bedtime.” Isaac smiled taking Rachael from Jughead.

“Aww.” Rachael said, looking sad.

“Goodnight Sweetie. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Jughead kissed the girl on the cheek before Isaac wandered into the distance.

Jughead joined Betty again, holding out his hand for her to grab. “Come take a walk with me.” He said.

Betty nodded her head, holding onto his hand following him as they walked away outside, locating a bench, that overlooked a beautiful lake surrounded by fairy lights and beautiful flowers. Jughead lifted him arm, Betty sank into this side wrapping her arms around his torso.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Betty said.

“I know.” Jughead replied.

They sat there for a while, in silence. Betty resting her head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Jughead had noticed Betty’s distance for the past day. She wasn’t the same Betty. Jughead assumed it was due to the fact that her only daughter was getting married. 

“I love you Betty.” Jughead broke the silence.

Betty looked up at him, confused by his declaration. “I love you too Juggie.”

“Are you okay? You’ve been distant all day. Is there something you’re not telling me?” He asked.

Betty hid her face from him, tears running down her face collecting onto his dress shirt. 

“Betts. What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I can’t.” Betty whimpered. 

“Betts. Please.” Jughead asked.

“I made a mistake. A stupid mistake. That you are probably gonna hate me for. It was a moment of weekness.” Betty said.

“Betty, I’m scared. What did you do?” Jughead asked, the worst coming to his mind. 

“About 6 weeks ago. I was feeling sad. Diego called, and told us he was staying in New Zealand. Then a day later, I caught Jakob kissing some girl when I picked him up from school. It made me feel sad. We’re losing them. But also I don’t want to be that couple that can’t be happy once the kids are gone. I love you so much Juggie.” Betty explained more tears falling. 

“Betty. I’m having a little trouble understanding what’s going on.” Jughead asked.

“I think i’m pregnant Juggie.” Betty blurted out. 

‘What?” Jughead yelled.

“I’m sorry. I was upset over Jakob, and Diego. And Isaac is all grown up too. And Harper was engaged. So I went of the pill. Thought maybe if we had one more kid, everything would be happy again. You’re such a good father Juggie. After a couple days I freaked out, came to my senses. Thinking maybe nothing happened. And…. and.” Betty said. She pushed herself away from Jughead. His face was confused and didn’t know what to say. “You are going to hate me, and I understand if you do. I made a mistake, but now what if it’s too late Juggie.” Betty rambled, turning away from Jughead as she cried, tears falling down her face like waterfalls. 

Jughead was still stunned. Not sure what to say, or how to react to this news. Betty turned slowly, looking at him tears streaming down her face. “Say something, please.” She pleaded.

“I … don’t … know what to say.” Jughead stumbled. “Are you crazy?” He asked his voice sounding confused and a little angry.

“I … I’m sorry Jug. Maybe I am crazy. I understand if you don’t wan this….. I’m so sorry.” Betty said turned on her heals speeding off into the distance, stopping only to throw her heals onto the grass.

“Betty. Betts!” Jughead yelled, chasing her, but stoping knowing he wouldn’t catch her. “Shit!” He yelled.

Jughead slowly walked, picking up her heals she threw on the grass. He moved back to the wedding reception. More and more people had left, only a few party goers left with the bride and groom.

“Harper, have you seen your Mom?” Jughead asked.

“No, she’s probably up in your room.” Harper replied.

“Yeah, of course she is.” Jughead said.

“We’re about to head off Dad.” Harper said giving her Dad a hug. “Thanks for all this Dad. I’m never going to be able to thank you enough times. This was the best day of my life. You’re the best Dad ever. I love you.”

Harper pulled Jughead into another hug. “It’s okay Harper. I’m glad you had a good day. Come by the house before you go off on your honeymoon okay.” Jughead smiled.

“Thanks Dad.” Harper smiled rejoining her new husband by the hand.

“You ready wife?” Oliver asked resting his head onto Harpers.

“I sure am husband.” Harper smiled back. 

 

After saying goodbye to the rest of the guest. Jughead walked down to the 24 hour pharmacy down the road, picking up some snacks and a pregnancy test. Betty had told him she thought she was pregnant. Not that she was. He brought it to make sure. 

He slowly walked back to the hotel that was attached to the wedding reception. Not wanting to drive back home, Jughead and Betty booked a room so they could just crash when they got tired. Jughead had big plans for the night, but now with Betty’s news that was all down the drain. He opened the hotel room door, seeing Betty’s dress on the floor, and heard the shower running. He threw her shoes and bag next to her dress, removing his tie and shoes as he walked. 

Slowly opening the bathroom door, seeing her silhouette in the shower. He kicked off his pants, and removed his shirt along with his boxers. He pulled open the shower door, smiling at Betty who was naked and wet facing the wall. She still hadn’t heard him, he just closed the door quietly and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her torso. Betty jumped a little at his touch, but sank into him when she realised it was him.

Jughead ran his hands all over her body, letting the water wet him. Betty leaned back her head, as Jughead moved his lips to her neck, leaving kisses trailing up to her jaw. “Juggie, I’m sorry.” She moaned as he kissed her.

“Shhh.” He whispered back tracing more kisses up her neck running his hands over her breasts, squeezing as he moved. Still not facing him, Betty moved her hands behind her, running up his legs, resting them on his toned ass. “Juggie.” She whispered again.

“Shhh.” He whispered again moving his hands down her body, over her stomach and down between her legs. “Yes.” Betty whispered as he pushed in a couple fingers, spreading her as he pumped his fingers in and out. Betty leaned back her head, giving him more access to kiss as he hurried his head into her neck. Jughead moved his fingers in and out, and Betty moved one hand resting on the wall of the shower, and the other moved to his hair. Betty could feel herself about to tighten as he pumped one last time, feeling her body coil in happiness. Betty breathed heavily, turned to face Jughead as he slipped his fingers out. Betty kissed his lips, pushing him against the opposite wall of the shower. “Your turn.” She said moving her mouth down his chest, leaving kisses as he went. 

Jughead moved his hands to her soaking wet hair when she kneeled in font of him, running her hand over his hardness. She pumped a few times before she wrapped her mouth over him, swallowing him as her head bobbed up and down. Jughead’s head lent back, holding the wall to stop himself from falling. Jughead could feel himself about the come, he bend down pulling Betty up under the arms. “I wasn’t finished.” Betty protested. Jughead said nothing, just lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his torso as jughead guided with one hand his hardness into her heat. Betty squinted at the pressure, but soon got used to the stretch. He moved in and out of her, knowing he wasn’t going to last long, me moved quickly rubbing her at the same time to get her there as well. They both came together, both moaning as Betty tightened around him. She dropped her head to his shoulder, panting as he slowly slid out of her, and dropped her to the floor. 

They both said nothing, letting the water warm them up again. Jughead running his hands over her, cleaning her. Eventually he turned off the water, looking at Betty again. “I love you Betty. I know we didn’t plan on having another kid at our age, but I don’t care. I love you, and I will love this baby more than humanly possible.” Jughead said looking deep into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Jug.” Betty whispered. Jughead ignored her apology, locating a towel and wrapping it over her body as they stepped out of the shower together. 

Betty sat at the end of the bed, still wrapped in her towel. Jughead joined her, throwing on a pair of pj’s bottoms. 

“You said might be pregnant.” He said bending to the floor to pick up the bag, pulling out a pregnancy test. “Lets do a test.” 

Jughead handed Betty the box. Betty nodded and retreated to the bathroom, coming back in a matter of minutes with the prelacy stick in her hand. 

“How long do we have to wait?” He asked as she sat beside him.

“3 minutes.” She said.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, resting her head onto his chest. “Betty, not matter what this says. Pregnant or not pregnant. I will always love you. Just talk to me. When you’re feeling sad, anxious, anything. Let me know. I love you, I want to be there for you. You’re not alone, I’m right here.” Jughead whispered placing a small kiss to her temple. 

“Sorry Juggie. I love you too.” Betty said looking up at him, closing her eyes when her timer rang. 

“You ready?” He asked to her. Betty shook her head, not wanting to open her eyes. 

“We’ll look together okay, on the count of three we look.” Jughead said. Betty nodded, opening her eyes to look into his.

“One, two, three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I hope you liked this. This is a little long, and that's why I haven't updated in a week.   
> I plan on doing another series linked to this, what happened in between all the time jumps. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate them all. :)  
> And remember to follow me on tumblr bettycooperxjones


End file.
